


Voe Armor Made Me Do It

by MiKUSABBATH



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: 12k words of this is smut fair warning, Biting, Blood, Blood Kink, Enthusiastic Consent, Face Sitting, Love Confessions, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pining, Post-Calamity, Praise Kink, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Sidon has two dicks, Sign Language, and they are blue, ass eating, big emphasis on consent and love even during the sex parts, kind of, link comes a whole bunch rip, link has lots of scars, lots of teasing, love is important, power bottom link, sidon goes feral, slight cum play idk, they are very in love, voe armor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiKUSABBATH/pseuds/MiKUSABBATH
Summary: The first time Link wears his Desert Voe armor to Zora's Domain, he never could have imagined how much trouble it would cause.So he keeps wearing it.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 51
Kudos: 929





	Voe Armor Made Me Do It

**Author's Note:**

> In my notes this is lovingly titled "horny AU" if that gives you any indication of what you're in for.
> 
> For the Voe armor - the colors are modeled after the way I dyed it in game. You can see a visual reference [here.](http://www.fashionofthewild.com/#8162500000)
> 
> Consent and positive sexual language is really important so there is a lot of emphasis on that. 
> 
> The biggest thing to me is emphasizing that they're really in love and it's not just lust. 
> 
> Fair warning 12k of this is smut dear lord.

The desert is unbearably hot despite his armor, and Link craves the cool waters of Zora’s Domain. Something deep inside of him knows that going to the Domain is a thinly veiled excuse to visit the prince, but he ignores that thought as best he can.

Link doesn’t think twice before selecting the Ne’ez Yohma shrine on his Slate. 

Within seconds, he can hear the hustle and bustle of the Domain. He can’t help but grin. As he steps out of the shrine, water splashes up his legs to provide instant relief. The Voe armor is designed for heat resistance, but nothing can beat the feeling of water on his scorching skin. 

Link tromps up the steps of the Domain, purposefully soaking his feet and the bottoms of his pants. The Voe pants are silky and light, and their cooling effect feels even more potent as they drip with water.

Sidon is impossible to miss, and when Link pokes at his back, demanding his attention, he’s met with a toothy grin and a tight embrace.

* * *

Link ends up spending most of the day with Sidon, and the prince is beyond elated. He’s fascinated with Link’s armor, and insists on learning how he obtained it. The story seems to embarrass Link, but Sidon is enthralled as he explains how he was able to sneak into the Gerudo Secret Club and purchase the armor.

Sidon feels overwhelmed at the sight of so much bare skin. He’s never seen a Hylian wear such revealing clothing, but his gut tells him that he’s more interested in the fact that it’s _Link_. 

He pushes the idea away as quickly as it surfaces. He doesn’t see very many Hylians, so of course seeing Link’s bare skin is strange. 

He notices the collection of scars scattered across Link’s skin, but chooses to admire his courage rather than comment on them. His dearest friend is clearly a hero, but it’s obvious to Sidon that his bravery and selflessness run far deeper than any obligation to the Goddess.

When Link leaves, Sidon tries not to be disappointed.

He fails.

* * *

The next time Link comes to the domain, he’s wearing his Zora armor. Seeing him wearing the armor his sister made fills Sidon with a sense of pride, and he has to admit that Link looks rather dashing covered in the armor’s silver ornamentation.

Despite how handsome his friend looks in the Zora armor, the image of Link’s desert outfit is stuck at the front of his mind. 

Sidon has never seen so much bare skin on a Hylian. He wants to ask Link about it, but even with his limited knowledge of Hylian customs, he knows that nudity is a rather taboo subject. He understands that the armor is meant to protect against the extreme heat of the desert, and that leaving skin exposed would help keep the wearer cool. His understanding doesn’t stop him from fixating on what that bare skin had looked like—tan, covered in scars, strong muscles lying beneath soft skin. 

Sidon shakes himself. He’s curious about the armor itself, _not_ how it looks on Link. He wonders about Hylian anatomy and customs surrounding clothing, _not_ what Link looks like with his chest exposed.

Fuck.

Sidon tries to ignore his thoughts and instead listens intently to Link as he tells him a story of how he’d collected a shard of Dinraal’s horn _while fighting a Lynel_. Sidon feels a strange mixture of pride, concern, and protectiveness surge through him as Link explains what had happened.

Link is at the climax of the story when he stops. He peers up at Sidon with a slight pout, and asks him what’s wrong. Sidon flusters instantly. He had tried his best not to seem distracted, but Link has always been able to see through him.

“Well my friend, despite how impressive your triumph over both a dragon and a Lynel is, I can’t help but think about your last visit. The armor you wore was absolutely fascinating! Forgive me for my distraction, but I couldn’t help but realize that it was the first time I’d seen you wear desert clothing. Of course, the Zora armor you wear today is a fine piece of craftsmanship, but your desert armor was so unique that I had hoped to see it again.” Sidon can feel blood rush to his face, and he does his best to avoid looking at Link.

When he feels a tugging at his hand, Sidon swivels his head down to meet Link’s eyes. The champion is smiling brightly at him. Sidon thinks he catches a glint of mischief in Link’s eyes, but it’s gone so quickly that he must have imagined it.

Link assures Sidon that he didn’t mind his inattention. He elbows the prince’s side goodnaturedly as if to make sure Sidon is paying attention to him.

The story is continued, and this time Sidon is fully focused on Link as he gestures with his body to explain the encounter. 

The moon is full in the sky, and Sidon tries to convince Link to rest for the night at the Domain before continuing his travels. Link refuses, of course, but Sidon insists on sending him off with some supplies.

As Link fades away into blue swirls of light, something nags at Sidon. If there _was_ mischief in Link’s eyes, just what could he be planning?

* * *

Sidon had all but forgotten about his embarrassment involving Link’s armor, but when Link visits next, the memory comes surging back.

Link is covered from head to toe in finery, draped in colorful silks and gold-plated armor. Sidon has to hold his jaw firmly shut. 

His eyes are drawn to Link’s scars, and he notices a few new ones. Despite their rugged appearance, Sidon finds them rather handsome. He wants to touch them, wants to feel the difference in texture between Link’s scars and his skin.

Sidon only has one scar, his unmarred skin a sign of his position as a prince. The scar on his head fin is from a rebellious phase in which he’d fought off a giant Octorok, but he wears it with pride nonetheless. 

When Sidon compares his single scar with Link’s litany, he becomes incredibly curious. He knows what scars feel like among the flesh and scales of a Zora, but what do they feel like on Hylian skin? 

Sidon is curious about these differences, but beyond that he’s curious about Link, despite his attempts to convince himself otherwise. He knows his curiosity will only be sated if he’s able to run his hands along Link’s scars, and as that isn’t an option, he chooses instead to quash his wandering thoughts. 

He tells himself that he’s simply interested in the differences between Hylians and Zora. He wonders about scars, and though Link provides an excellent visual example, he’s interested in the general characteristics of Hylians rather than Link specifically.

He isn’t very convincing. 

* * *

Every time Link makes his way to the Domain, he’s sure to wear his Desert Voe armor. 

The first time he was happy to oblige Sidon’s curiosity (though there was a hint of teasing after seeing Sidon become so flustered). Wearing the armor quickly becomes habit, and Link realizes that he’s in trouble.

He thought that Sidon would have become uninterested after the first few times, but his intrigue had only grown. 

During one of his visits, Sidon had suddenly gone silent. Sidon’s stare was burning, and before Link could question him, he was met with the intensity of Sidon’s enthusiasm.

“This armor looks absolutely stunning, Link!”

Link still doesn’t know how to interpret that. 

He’s met with questions about the craftsmanship, the enchantment that provides heat resistance, and even the way his hair is styled. He obliges Sidon and answers all of his questions.

Link isn’t prepared when Sidon asks to touch the armor.

His face is the picture of innocence, curiosity gleaming in his golden eyes as his tail sways with excitement. Despite his heart hammering away in his chest, Link doesn’t hesitate as he gives Sidon permission.

Sidon starts at the head piece, his attention brief as he runs a claw along the blue circlet that frames Link’s face. 

When he moves on to the spaulder, Link tries to hold his breath. He eventually has to let go, as Sidon lingers at the spaulder for what feels like an eternity. His claws are gentle as they skim along the armor that pads Link’s left shoulder. The cloth that holds the arm piece together is a vibrant red, though the spaulder itself and the matching wrist gauntlets are a deep purple.

Sidon comments on the colors under his breath, admiring the floral pattern that decorates Link’s arms. The colors are bold and vibrant as they contrast the gold plating, though as a whole the armor is cohesive. 

Link keeps a careful eye on Sidon’s movements as his heart pounds away in his chest. The prince is clearly fixated on the armor itself, rather than Link, but he still finds himself becoming flustered.

A stray claw runs along the thin strap that holds the chest piece together and barely brushes at Link’s nipple. His eyes widen and he bites his tongue to hold back a moan. Sidon’s touch is analytic, and it’s obvious that he’s completely unaware of the effect he’s having on Link.

Link holds himself together with practiced effort. 

His resolve wavers as Sidon continues to touch at the armor, but Link reminds himself that the prince’s actions don’t mean anything. The situation is awkward for Link, but it’s clear that Sidon is blissfully unaware of both the effect he’s having on Link and the feelings that drive it. 

When Sidon moves on to the trousers, Link feels as if he’s about to explode. His blush has made its way to the tips of his ears, and he’s suddenly grateful that Sidon is paying such careful attention to the armor rather than his face.

Sidon is knelt before him to touch at the silky material of the pants, and Link wishes he could enjoy the sight. Instead, he focuses all of his attention on holding himself together while Sidon remains clueless. The man who stole his heart is drowning Link in casual touches while Link fights to keep himself in check. 

He revels in Sidon’s touch.

Link holds his breath once more as Sidon’s hands move up along his legs. One hand is on each of Link’s legs as he traces the line of the pants along his body.

Sidon’s hands continue to move upward, and Link thinks, hopes, _dreads_ that they’ll stop.

Claw-tipped fingers ghost over his ass through the thin material of the pants. Link is gone. The breath he’s holding is let out as a pleasured sigh. A sharp inhale immediately follows.

Sidon’s hands freeze.

They both realize what had happened at the same time, and Sidon scurries to stand up and away from Link. Link mourns the loss, but the thought is cut short as Sidon nearly bowls him over in his haste to stand.

Sidon’s crest knocks against Link’s shoulders, but strong hands grip him tightly before he can fall. Sidon steadies him, and though Link is able to stand on his own, the hands stay put. 

The prince’s hands are warm against his skin. Link watches the pained look on Sidon’s face as he peels his hands away. As soon as they’re gone, Link wants Sidon’s hands to hold him again. Wants the prince to touch him anywhere, everywhere. 

There’s an excuse about a meeting with the council. Link barely hears it as he watches Sidon run off. 

Though his mind is screaming at him for _more_ , Link is shaken. Sidon’s touch is overwhelming, and he doesn’t know what he would do if Sidon found out about his feelings.

It takes him a while to catch his breath, and the tension in his body doesn’t fade away until he slays the Lynel at Shatterback Point.

Link is in love with Prince Sidon.

He’s mostly sure that the prince is clueless about his feelings, but Link worries about how quickly Sidon left. Does the prince _know_? Does he realize what his touches did to Link?

Link is _fucked_.

* * *

A few weeks pass before Link returns to the Domain. Sidon feels guilty, responsible. 

He hadn’t realized where he was touching Link until it was too late. Though it had felt undeniably _good_ , Sidon is unwilling to lose his greatest friend because he couldn’t control himself.

When Link does return, he appears nervous at first. Sidon acts no different than normal, and Link is at ease almost immediately.

Sidon decides to teach Link how to spear fish (though the champion prefers fishing with bombs, much to Sidon’s horror), and they spend the day laughing and talking as they fish around the Domain.

As the sun begins to set, Sidon expects Link to leave. He’s pleasantly surprised when Link starts a fire. 

Link’s calloused hands are deft and experienced as he arranges pieces of wood into a small pyramid. He creates a spark with a piece of flint and a rusted sword, and the fire roars to life. Sidon is fixated on Link’s hands as he moves wood about to stoke the flames. He fears that Link will burn himself, but the faint burn scars on his fingers show that he’s already learned how to play with fire.

Link sits back and grins up at Sidon, who watches as the flames flicker across his tan face, setting it aglow with soft oranges and reds. It’s a beautiful sight, and he has to pull his gaze away from Link, toward the fire.

From the Sheikah Slate, Link produces two wooden spears. Sidon’s confusion is brief as Link spears the fish they’d caught and hands one to Sidon. As Link holds his fish over the fire, Sidon quickly catches on and does the same.

Though smoked bass is far from the most elaborate dish Link has made for him, Sidon thinks it just became his favorite. Link stares out over the domain while the sun sets, but Sidon only has eyes for Link. His tail wags side to side as he watches the man beside him, and he can’t tell if it’s because of the smell of smoking fish or his proximity to Link. Their bass cooks as they sit close together, and the warmth Sidon feels isn’t from the fire.

Fish has never tasted so delicious. 

* * *

Link visits the Domain somewhat regularly over the next few weeks, and Sidon is beyond thrilled.

The way Link’s hair is styled when he wears the Voe armor is unfamiliar to Sidon, but he finds it rather charming. All of Link’s long hair is pulled up to the top of his head, and the fluffy strands look soft to the touch. Sidon wants to test his theory, but he knows better than to ask.

Instead, Sidon asks Link to show him how he styles his hair. 

Link indulges him with a smile, and explains that it would be better if they had someplace private where they could sit down. Sidon takes Link to his quarters. 

His sleeping pool takes up a large portion of the room, its warmth beckoning even in the middle of the day. In front of the pool is a small sitting area made up of cushions surrounding a low table.

Sidon gestures for Link to sit, and he slumps down in a way that shouldn’t be graceful but is. Sidon is more careful as he lowers himself down to sit across from Link. The cushions are incredibly comfortable, and he’s grateful to rest his tired legs.

He savors the time he spends with Link, as something about the man’s presence allows him to relax without reservation.

Link pulls his Sheikah Slate from his hip, and Sidon looks on in curiosity. Link touches the screen, his fingers tapping softly against it. In the next instant, blue light flows out of the slate and onto the table in front of them. The light is identical to that which envelops Link as he teleports, and Sidon is fascinated as it illuminates Link’s features.

A few objects are now resting on the table between them. Sidon is unsure of their purpose. There is a pair of small sticks accompanied by a scarf. Next to that is a bundle of ribbon and a small feather.

Before Sidon can ask Link what he’s looking at, Link is taking his hair out of the elaborate style of the Voe armor. 

Sidon wheezes, his gills fluttering as if he was underwater.

Link’s hair hangs loose over his shoulders, and it’s longer than Sidon thought. He’s never seen Link’s hair down and the sight takes his breath away. He wouldn’t, _couldn’t_ ask Link to wear it down more often, but that doesn’t stop him from admiring it now.

Link reaches out to grab the sticks, and Sidon is confused. Link must sense his bewilderment, as he explains that the Sheikah wear their hair in buns. 

Golden eyes track Link’s movements as his hands move quickly with practiced ease. Link pulls his hair into a small ball at the top of his head, and Sidon realizes that that must be the bun Link referred to.

The sticks are pushed through Link’s bun to hold it in place. Sidon lets out a small “ah” as the look comes together.

Link smiles brightly up at Sidon and turns around so that his back faces the prince. He gestures to Sidon and lets him know that it’s alright to touch. Sidon leans across the table to hover over Link. The position emphasizes how large he is compared to Link, and he really shouldn’t find it so pleasing. 

Up close, the bun is neat and tidy, and Sidon can’t find a hair out of place. He hesitates as he reaches out, but Link gives the tiniest of nods and he continues. His hand is much larger than the bun, and the sensation is unlike any other as he grabs it. Sidon digs his claws into the bun, and chuckles at the sensation. Link’s hair is impossibly soft—the texture of the golden strands is incomparable. 

When Sidon pulls his hand away, Link shoots him a dazzling grin from over his shoulder. He reaches a hand up to pull the sticks away, and his hair comes tumbling down.

Sidon nearly chokes again.

Link sets the sticks onto the table with a barely audible clack. He turns back to face Sidon and picks up the bundle of ribbon. Link leaves his hair down as he separates out the pieces that frame his face.

The ribbon moves about quickly as Link wraps a piece around the hair on his left side. He moves as if on instinct, and Sidon can tell that he’s done this countless times. Link switches to the right side, and when he’s finished, the hair that frames his face is wrapped perfectly in white ribbon.

Sidon picks up the small feather and hands it to Link who smiles and clips it into place above his ear. 

As Link explains the purpose of his hairstyle, Sidon leans his elbows onto the table and rests his chin in his hands. He hangs onto Link’s every word, leaning forward across the table to push himself closer. The wraps and feather are from Rito Village, and similar to the Voe armor’s protection from heat, they serve to increase his resistance to the cold.

With the hair by his face wrapped up and the rest left to pool around his shoulders, Link looks stunning. Sidon is tempted to run a hand through his hair, but he manages to hold himself back.

Sidon is satisfied. He’s grateful that Link is willing to oblige him in learning about hair. He launches himself into a speech full of thank you’s, but he’s cut off just as he begins.

The look Link levels him with renders words unnecessary. Though Link doesn’t speak often, Sidon always understands him. Whether they communicate with words, signing, or body language alone, he knows exactly what Link wants to tell him. Link has pinned him down with a smoldering look that indisputably says, “I’m not done with you yet.” 

Sidon gulps. 

Link beckons Sidon over, and when the prince doesn’t move right away, he lifts both hands to sign.

_Come here._

Sidon stands up in an instant, and he knows he has it bad. The little Hylian could ask him to throw himself off of Shatterback Point and he’d do it in a heartbeat.

Link pats at the cushion next to him, and Sidon sits down with a breathy sigh.

The smile Link gives him is bright and Sidon smiles down at him in return. Link’s hands are still in his line of sight, and he signs once more.

 _I’ve shown you how_ I _style my hair. I’d like to teach you what to do. Is that alright?_

Link’s face is soft as he gazes fondly up at Sidon, eyes searching for permission. It’s comforting.

Sidon nods in silence, words failing him.

The soft look doesn’t leave Link’s face, and he turns around as if suddenly becoming bashful. He removes the wraps from his hair carefully, and shows Sidon how to comb his fingers through the strands. Link brushes at his own hair and explains to Sidon that it can be braided. 

Sidon watches as each section of hair is layered over the last to form the braid. It looks lovely on Link, but so has every other hairstyle he’s seen. Link leaves the braid loose, and cards through his hair with one hand to pull it apart.

He turns his head over his shoulder to look at Sidon. He cocks his head as if to beckon him forward, and Sidon is tentative as he leans toward Link.

Sidon’s greatest fear is harming Link, but he also worries that he’ll lose control of himself now that he’s been given free rein to touch Link’s hair. With a deep, steadying breath, Sidon reaches out his right hand.

When his hand makes contact with Link’s hair, nothing happens. Link has no negative reaction, and Sidon heaves a sigh of relief. He continues to move his hand forward until he’s running the tips of fingers down the back of Link’s head.

Link tilts his head back into Sidon’s touch, so he presses forward. He runs his hand through soft strands, mimicking the way Link had combed through them just moments before. He removes his hand to start again from the top of Link’s head, and pauses to wrap his fingers around a section of hair. The color reminds him of honey and gold, and he runs his thumb up and down as he revels at the silkiness of Link’s hair. 

Link’s hair is softer than Sidon could have imagined. He had wondered about Hylian hair, about _Link’s_ hair but he never thought it would feel so good. His tail begins to sway gently against the back of his neck. He never would have expected that touching Link would make him so elated. 

Eventually, he brings his other hand up to touch at Link’s hair. Sidon’s claws scratch gently at Link’s scalp, and when the Hylian practically melts below him, he continues to scratch lightly.

Link looks as if he’s become jelly. He’s the most relaxed Sidon has ever seen him as he fully leans into Sidon’s touches. His silence is occasionally interrupted by happy sighs. 

It takes all of his effort to pull away. He doesn’t know how much time has passed, but it isn’t nearly enough. Link had asked him to style his hair, and Sidon knows that if he continues scratching his scalp, he’ll never stop. 

The look Link gives him is undeniably a pout, and Sidon finds it incredibly endearing.

“My dearest friend, I completely understand—I feel much the same. However, it would bring me the utmost pride to style your hair for you. May I attempt to braid it as you showed me earlier?”

Link’s eyes widen the slightest bit, but he nods enthusiastically. Sidon laughs deep in his chest, and silently thanks the Goddesses for blessing him with Link. Despite his exuberant personality, nothing in his life has ever made him as happy or brought him as much laughter as Link.

Sidon combs his claws through Link’s hair once more, attempting to detangle hair that’s already smooth and silky. He forces out a nervous exhale, and works on separating Link’s hair into three equal sections. It’s more difficult than he would have thought, as one section always seems to be smaller than the others. Finally, he gets them just right, and he grins before remembering that Link can’t see his face.

His mind is so focused on figuring out what to do next that he nearly misses it when Link’s hands start moving. He looks down at Link from over his shoulder as Link explains what he needs to do.

He shakes slightly and his hands fumble, clearly nervous, but he starts to braid Link’s hair. He moves the piece on the right to cross over the middle. The piece on the left crosses over afterwards. The pattern is relatively easy, but it doesn’t stop Sidon from worrying that he’ll somehow manage to tangle Link’s hair.

_Pull the strands taught so the braid isn’t as loose._

Link’s hands move slowly with endless patience. Sidon couldn’t be more grateful.

After a few minutes, Sidon finishes the braid. It’s beyond sloppy. It looks nothing like what Link had shown him, and he feels his face color with embarrassment.

There’s a mirror across the room, and Link attempts to stand and approach it. Sidon reaches out on instinct to grab at Link. 

“Please Link, will you allow me to try again? I am not proud of my work, and I want to practice until the result pleases you.”

Link’s face softens, and Sidon knows that Link is already happy with him and that it’s his own insecurities he needs to wrestle with. Nonetheless, Link sits back down on the cushion, and Sidon untangles the clumsy braid.

_This time make sure you pull the sections tight from the beginning._

Sidon grasps at the section of hair on the right, the strands soft to the touch. He pulls it more taut than before, but he worries that he’ll hurt Link if he pulls too hard. 

Link grumbles under his breath and this time when he signs, his movements are pointed and firm, _Tighter, Sidon._

Claw-tipped fingers lose their hesitation, and Sidon _pulls_.

A breathy moan punches through the air, and Sidon realizes that the sound is coming from Link. The champion is arching into his touch, the sound hanging heavy between them. 

Sidon lets go in an instant.

He scrambles away from Link, tail ceasing its movement. Words are spilling out of his mouth before he can stop them, “Link, my most treasured friend, I am so incredibly sorry. I cannot believe that I hurt you. I cannot forgive myself for lacking restraint and pulling at you so hard that it hurt. I-”

“It’s ok,” Link’s voice is rough from disuse, but somehow his words are still soft.

Link turns around to face Sidon as the prince continues his anxious babbling, “Yes, but Link, the noise you made sounded so startled. It sounded as if I’d hurt you. I know that you, beyond titles and destiny, are stronger than I could ever imagine. Yet I still worry about hurting you. You are my most precious, dearest friend, and I could never forgive myself if I hurt you.”

He opens his mouth to continue, but Link grabs his hands with smaller ones and his jaw audibly snaps shut. 

“Sidon, you didn’t hurt me,” he accompanies the raspy words with a firm squeeze of his hands.

“Yes, but…Link are you absolutely sure?” Sidon is looking down at Link, wild golden eyes searching, pleading for reassurance from the smaller man.

“I _liked_ it Sidon,” Link’s voice is forced now, his face burning red. 

White cheeks tint blue to match, and Sidon is the one who stammers, “I don’t understand why you would make that noise if you were enjoying it…” 

Link watches his face, carefully, and as realization starts to dawn on Sidon, Link nips it in the bud. Sidon watches as Link opens his mouth to speak, but his words fail him. Link pulls his hands away from Sidon and they shake as he signs, _Sidon, you didn’t hurt me, but it’s important that you don’t pull my hair like that again, okay? I’m not upset with you, in fact, I’d like to have you style my hair again._

Sidon doesn’t understand. He’s smart enough to know what Link is hinting at, but the pieces aren’t fitting together in his mind. Link had _moaned_ . Surely, Sidon couldn’t have been the cause of _that_? He feels the color on his cheeks darken, and he shakes his head as if to chase the thoughts away. 

“But if you liked it…then why shouldn’t I do it again?” His face is burning, but he has to know.

Link doesn’t give him an answer right away, but when he lifts his head to meet Sidon’s eyes, his face is set with adamance and Sidon knows he can’t argue. _Just don’t do that again Sidon, please_ , his hands move slower to emphasize the last word.

Sidon drops it.

He doesn’t say another word on the subject, and quickly switches gears to ask Link if he’d like to go for a swim. 

Link says he needs to get going before sunset to stock up on fireflies. They both know it’s an excuse.

Sidon watches as Link scrambles to leave, both of their faces aflame. They’re both silent, and Sidon feels something heavy settle into his heart. He made Link feel uncomfortable, and he’s struggling to keep his own feelings at bay. Link fades away into blue light, and Sidon pushes away his lingering thoughts about Link’s reaction. The Hero of Hyrule doesn’t have feelings for him, he’s sure of it.

* * *

The next time Link visits the Domain, he acts as if nothing had happened. Sidon couldn’t be more grateful. 

The Voe armor looks lovely as always, and he barely holds himself back from saying so. It’s a sunny day, and the sun’s light glances off of the golden armor. Link shines far brighter than the sun, though looking at him doesn’t hurt Sidon’s eyes. He often has to force his gaze away, knowing that he’ll linger for far too long if he isn’t careful.

It’s Link’s suggestion to go swimming, and Sidon is enthusiastic as usual. They head to the East Reservoir Lake, Sidon a fan of its vast waters and Link preferring its privacy.

It isn’t until they’re sat at the dock overlooking the lake that Sidon realizes he has a problem. Link is struggling to take off his spaulder and chest piece, the Gerudo-made armor intricate but complicated to take apart. Sidon wants to help, he can’t watch his friend struggle, but he worries about making Link uncomfortable.

A minute passes. Then two. Link lets out a frustrated huff, and Sidon finally opens his mouth to speak, “Link, would you allow me to help you?”

He receives a small nod, and Sidon is immediately bent over Link. He’s struggling with a buckle that rests on his back, and it’s no wonder he’d had problems reaching it.

Sidon is careful despite his sharp claws. He moves slowly, his fingers incredibly gentle with Link’s delicate skin. 

With a final tug, the buckle is undone. As Sidon watches the armor begin to slide off, he realizes that he’s essentially undressing Link. His face burns bright at the thought. Link pulls the spaulder off, his hair ornaments following shortly after. 

As Link pulls off his pants, Sidon averts his eyes, but realizes the gesture is useless as Link isn’t taking out any other clothes from the Sheikah Slate. 

Link is left in just his shorts. Usually when they swim, Link wears the Zora armor. At the very least, he wears a shirt to cover up his chest. Link has never swam with him in just his shorts, and Sidon doesn’t know what to make of the sudden change.

Scars stand out across Link’s skin, even more visible without the sparse protection of the desert armor. They’re beautiful, Link is beautiful, and Sidon has to fight to keep breathing. The scars are light against Link’s tanned skin, and Sidon has never seen a more handsome sight. The scars make him worry, of course, but they fill him with a sense of pride as well. Link, _his friend_ , is such a strong and capable warrior. His prowess is unmatched, and the scars that litter his skin are just one part of Link’s overwhelming beauty.

It’s a fight once more to pull his eyes away, and Sidon misses the sight of Link as soon as he does.

Sidon sneaks another peek, and an intense need washes over him. He wants to touch Link’s scars so badly, wants to feel his skin and learn every part of him. But he wouldn’t dream of touching Link without asking, which comes with its own set of problems. He doesn’t know how to ask, doesn’t think he _can_ , so instead he’s left with an urge to know Link in a way he never will. 

He must have been lost in thought, because he’s pulled out when Link taps gently at his arm. When he looks down, he’s met with a smile that melts his heart. 

Link lifts his hands to sign, but holds Sidon in his gaze as he does, _I don’t want to worry about getting tired or drowning. Would it be alright for me to hang on to you, like how I did when we calmed Vah Ruta?_

Sidon is nodding before Link is finished, the feather on his headpiece bobbing about with the movement of his head and the swishing of his tail.

He slips into the water without a sound and beckons for Link to follow. Sidon holds himself upright in the water, and Link jumps in to meet him. Link’s entry into the water is decidedly graceless, but Sidon doesn’t complain when he’s splashed. 

Link is treading water in front of him, and Sidon turns around so that Link can grab his shoulders.

His movement through the lake is leisurely, lacking the urgency he felt when they calmed Vah Ruta. Being able to carry Link on his back for fun, at his own pace, is incredibly relaxing. He fixates on every little movement Link makes, from the flexing of his fingers on Sidon’s shoulders, to his long hair brushing at Sidon’s head tail. 

When they reach the center of the lake, Sidon gently dislodges Link as he slows to a halt. He splays out on his back, and a happy sigh flutters out from his gills. The sun’s warmth feels incredible on his belly, and the water is pleasant around him.

Sidon breaks the comfortable silence, “Link, my cherished friend, would you like to lay out on my stomach? That way you wouldn’t need to worry about treading water.”

Link looks hesitant but is convinced once Sidon gives him a reassuring smile. 

Calloused hands grip at Sidon’s shoulders as Link pulls himself up to sit on his abdomen. The movement is effortless and emphasizes the hidden strength that thrums throughout Link’s body. Sidon is left breathless.

Link’s smile is suddenly bright, nearly blinding, and Sidon almost lets his jaw hang open.

A finger is presented in front of his mouth, and Sidon grins widely up at Link to show off the sharp points of his teeth.

Before Link can change his mind, Sidon lunges forward to nip at Link’s finger. The champion’s instincts are sharp as ever, and he avoids the teeth with ease. 

The finger is in front of his face again, and Sidon chuckles softly. Every time they tease one another like this, he loses control of his tail as it wags furiously about. He snaps at Link a few more times, until finally his friend is erupting into a burst of laughter. He shakes with breathy laughs, and Sidon can feel it as they wrack through his frame. 

It isn’t often that Link lets go and allows himself to laugh and smile so openly. Sidon cherishes moments like these, and is determined to do whatever he can to make Link happy. Ever since Link began to visit more often, Sidon has been able to pull moments like this from him more frequently. He’s proud and deeply happy at the thought.

Finally, Link settles down to lay out on top of Sidon, his toned back laying heavy across Sidon’s front. Link has never done this, and Sidon can’t get enough of it. The warmth of Link’s skin on his own beats that of the sun, and he smiles to himself.

Though they swim together occasionally, Link had never allowed such close contact. Sidon feels as if he’s burning up in the best of ways, and he wishes he could hold Link close to him.

After a few moments, they’re breathing in sync, and Sidon knows he’s been blessed by the Goddesses to be able to be around someone as special as Link.

This is new, and Sidon can only hope that it will become as routine as their game of play biting. So much of Link is touching Sidon, and he can’t get enough of the feeling. Soft skin covered in handsome scars blankets over Sidon’s smooth white. Link is at peace, and the thought brings immense comfort to Sidon.

He fights the urge to reach out and hold Link close. Link laying on him is so precious and new that he fears he could ruin the moment with wandering hands. Instead, he takes immense pleasure in the fact that the love of his life is so relaxed in his presence. Sidon would do anything to protect Link, and as the man above him basks in his company, Sidon falls in love a little bit more.

The moment is interrupted by a loud splashing noise from behind them, and Link is instantly on high alert. He’s sitting up and tense, and before Sidon can say a word, Link is scrambling off of him.

As Link wiggles his way off of Sidon, one of his thighs manages to catch and press against Sidon’s sheath.

Sidon sees stars.

The loud moan he lets out is involuntary, and he’s grateful that Link is already swimming toward the noise. His cocks stir inside of him, and it takes all of Sidon’s focus to will the pleasure away.

In an ideal world, he could bask in the accidental pleasure and dream about the filthy things he could do with the man he loves. But those feelings aren’t reciprocated, and far more importantly, Link had left to check out the disturbance on his own.

Thoughts finally pushed back into order, Sidon turns around to find Link swimming toward him with a grin.

“Just a fish,” Link’s voice holds a quiet pride, and he holds the catch up to show Sidon. It’s a massive Staminoka Bass, and Sidon couldn’t be more proud. 

Link sits back on his stomach, and they share the fish under the rising sun. 

_Just a fish_. 

Of course, it was just a _damn_ fish.

That night, when Link is long gone, Sidon finds himself carried away with the memory of Link’s touch against the most sensitive part of him. His mind quickly escapes him, and he can’t help but indulge in the thought of Link knowingly touching him there. 

And indulge he does.

* * *

As more time passes, Link becomes more comfortable with letting Sidon see his scars. He doesn’t say so directly, but Sidon can see the subtle changes in his behavior.

It quickly becomes habit for Sidon to help Link remove his armor before they swim. Sidon has Link’s unspoken permission, and he’s beyond careful with both the armor and his scarred skin.

It’s a surprise when Link explains why he’d been so hesitant. He gets worked up, and Sidon knows that if he’d been talking instead of signing, his voice would waver. 

_I was worried because I thought you would find them repulsive. That you would think less of_ me _because of them. But I was so wrong, and you took my worries away so quickly. You make me feel strong because of them, and I can’t bring myself to hate them knowing you accept me as I am._

Sidon wants to tell Link that his feelings for him go far beyond acceptance. He holds his tongue, and instead wraps Link into a tight embrace. When Link squeezes him back, just as strong, Sidon’s heart flutters in his chest. He keeps his hands still, and yearns to show Link just how beautiful he is, scars and all.

Following their vulnerable moment, Link becomes more comfortable, though Sidon’s desire to touch his scars hasn’t gone away. If anything, it’s become stronger, and Sidon barely holds himself back from asking each time Link visits.

Beyond his scars, Link opens up further to Sidon and it’s beautiful to watch. He shares wide smiles with him and laughs more and more. At times, it’s Link who sends Sidon into a laughing fit, rather than the other way around. Sidon is elated. Link has always been one to silently struggle, and after he’d defeated the Calamity, the problem had only grown worse. Seeing Link able to laugh and let go warms his heart in a way that nothing else could.

Link’s visits become more frequent, and Sidon has no complaints. He’s both glad to see the light of his life and relieved that Link seeks him out for comfort.

With every visit, Sidon feels himself falling deeper in love with Link.

* * *

They’re sitting on the dock that overlooks the reservoir when Sidon finally works up the nerve to ask Link. The sun is shining brightly, and the way its light catches on Link’s hair, his eyes, his _everything_ has Sidon feeling weak. The urge to reach out and touch him is stronger than ever.

Sidon notices that Link’s feet barely brush the water, but his focus is on the finger that’s held in front of his face. Sidon has already snapped at it several times, yet Link is insistent. 

He forces his mouth open, but words spill out instead of snapping teeth, “Link, I have been curious for quite some time. You are so captivating, and the scars you carry have always caught my eye. May I touch them?”

He doesn’t receive a response right away, and anxiety immediately rushes through him. He can’t look at Link, can only stare at the ripples his feet kick across the water and keep talking. 

“I apologize if it’s presumptuous to ask. I apologize for asking at all. I don’t wish to make you uncomfortable and I worry that I’ve already done so. If it would make you more comfortable, I would gladly let you touch mine if you would allow me to touch yours.” He flusters immediately, his mind picking up on the accidental implication as soon as the words leave his mouth. He looks down at Link, his cheeks coloring blue, and blunders on before Link can respond.

His words ramble on as he stumbles through an apology laced with hints of longing. He‘s overstepped with Link, and can only hope that the other man will forgive him. His eyelids are squeezed tightly shut, and his claws dig into his palms as he’s helpless to do anything but continue talking.

Everything grinds to a halt when Link steals back Sidon’s focus.

Small hands are grasping at his head fin, the touches gentle but lacking hesitation. Sidon freezes. One of Link’s fingertips ghosts over the scar on his skin, and another follows with more pressure. He can feel as Link’s fingers trace along the raised lines of flesh, and his deep, contented sigh feels as if it’s been pulled out of him by Link himself.

Their eyes briefly meet, and though Link isn’t smiling, his eyes hold endless warmth.

Link crawls up into Sidon’s lap without warning, and when he settles down it feels so _right_ that it’s overwhelming.

He shifts his weight, and suddenly Link’s face is so close to his own. Sidon freezes. Link looks intrigued, his blue eyes wide and searching. Soft hands move to the other fin that frames Sidon’s face, and Link continues with his ministrations. 

Fingers dance along his crest. When they trace over it again, Link’s touches become more confident. Link is intently focused on what he’s doing, and Sidon can’t help but stare at the man before him. The intensity in his eyes makes Sidon’s heart pound faster, and he can feel his face heat up even more. Link invades his space in a way that’s entirely welcome, and Sidon knows that every part of him is devoted to Link.

Before Sidon can warn him, Link’s hands have moved to his tail. One hand caresses at the soft underside, and Sidon sucks in a breath. His gills flutter and his tail jolts slightly, but he relaxes further into Link’s touch within seconds. 

He nearly whines as Link pulls away, but he can’t ignore the questioning look on his face.

His voice is initially rough, and he has to clear his throat before he’s able to speak properly, “I apologize that I didn’t say something sooner. For Zora, our tails are quite sensitive, the underside especially so,” he pauses, and when he notices how distraught Link is, he rushes to continue, “I don’t mind that you touched me there, as your touch is comforting. I enjoyed the feeling, but I understand if I’ve made you uncomfortable.” 

The words are barely out of his mouth before Link is touching at his tail again. He relaxes into Link and focuses on the sensation of gentle fingers petting at his sensitive skin. 

Like all good things, it eventually comes to an end. 

Link pulls away and gives Sidon a soft smile. It isn’t the biggest or the brightest, but it’s _real_ and Link realizes that Sidon is the only person who makes him happy enough that his smiles aren’t forced.

He reaches out a hand to grab one of Sidon’s, and it isn’t until they’re pressed together that he realizes how large Sidon’s hands are. Red, clawed fingers easily dwarf his own, yet he feels safer than ever. He pulls the hand toward himself, pulls at Sidon until his hand is pressed against the scars on his bare chest.

Link’s gasp is instant, and Sidon worries that he’s somehow hurt him. He tries to pull his hand away, but Link is insistent. He’s strong, stronger than Sidon, and it shouldn’t be attractive but it _is_. Link pulls Sidon’s hand closer, and he doesn’t let go until Sidon is touching his chest and focusing on the warmth of his skin.

Sitting in Sidon’s lap is both relaxing and nerve-wracking, but the prince’s touches are distracting enough that his anxiety becomes an afterthought. Sidon is gentle, almost reverent, and Link feels overwhelmed by the attention.

Gentle hands become firm in an instant, and Link is being lifted up and off of Sidon’s lap. Before he can think to whine, Sidon flips him over and pulls him in closer. His back is flush with Sidon’s front, and the prince touches each of his scars one at a time. None of them are missed, and each time Sidon finds a new one, Link feels his heart beat a little faster.

“My most treasured friend, would you do me the honor of telling me some of the stories your skin carries?” Sidon’s voice warbles slightly, and Link fixates on the vibrations deep in Sidon’s chest as he speaks. Soft lips brush against his ear, and Link yearns for more from the man he loves.

Link indulges Sidon. A single claw runs over his scars, and Link stops to tell Sidon about some of them. Sidon is so large that he can easily look over Link’s shoulder to watch him sign.

A long gash on his knee: _Tried to climb in the rain_.

Branching tendrils of raised, red flesh along his right arm: _Lightning struck my sword._

There are more than a few with origins that Link can’t remember. Most fights he involves himself in aren’t memorable, so a Bokoblin’s arrow or a slash from a Moblin’s sword are commonplace and easily forgotten.

When Sidon asks about the U-shaped scar on his shoulder, Link lets out a chuckle. He begins to laugh so hard his body shakes, and signing becomes impossible.

“The first time I came across a Lynel with a club, I couldn’t figure out how to fight it. So I crouched underneath it to get away from the crusher. Eventually it kicked me,” his voice shakes less than his hands had. Talking always feels easier with Sidon.

Though he can’t see his face, Link can tell that Sidon is horrified. He can feel the way his body tenses up, how his breath catches for a moment before he continues breathing.

He grabs at Sidon’s hand once more and brings it to a divot in the flesh of his stomach. He presses Sidon’s fingers to the bumpy flesh and melts under his touch.

“I got hit with the club here, but I learned quickly. It was hard, but I killed that Lynel, and I’ve killed countless more since then.” 

Sidon’s fingers run absently over the scar left by the club. The motion is repetitive, and Link revels in the touches.

As one hand focuses on the scar on Link’s stomach, Sidon brings up his other hand to thumb at the scars adorning his thighs. It’s beyond intimate and Link isn’t sure what to do with himself. Sidon is touching and holding him like he’s something precious, and Link can barely hold himself together.

Link loves his best friend. He tells himself that Sidon finds him precious because of the strength of their friendship. He knows that he’s hopelessly in love and that he shouldn’t take such pleasure from friendly gestures; Sidon is clueless and always has been.

It doesn’t stop him from leaning into Sidon’s touches.

A claw catches and scratches gently at a scar on Link’s stomach, and his gasp is involuntary. Sidon begins to pull away, but Link clings to him once more. He grabs Sidon’s hand, presses it close to his skin, and doesn’t let go until Sidon continues to touch him. He scratches occasionally, and Link knows he could become addicted to the feeling.

Though Sidon is unaware of his feelings, Link doesn’t stop himself from sinking into the intimacy of the moment. He feels like he could drown in Sidon, and just for this moment, he lets his head sink below the surface. Sidon will always keep him afloat.

* * *

The next time Sidon sees Link, it’s clear that he’s caught him off guard.

Link is standing at the edge of Mikau Lake, having just scrambled down the mountain from Shatterback Point. His back is strapped down with heavy weapons that Sidon recognizes as those that Lynels wield. 

The armor Link is wearing is new to him. He’s holding the helm under one of his arms, and upon closer inspection, Sidon realizes that it’s a helmet carved from bone.

When their eyes meet, Link’s widen in surprise and he takes a step back. A soft thud comes from his helm as he drops it to the ground, though neither of them pay it any attention.

Link smells of battle, of sweat and blood and the powder left behind by bomb arrows.

Sidon is immediately worried. He takes a closer look at Link and sees that his skin is painted red with intricate designs. Sidon isn’t sure if it’s paint or blood, and he really shouldn’t find the prospect of Link covering himself in his enemies’ blood so attractive.

Before he can get lost in pleasured thoughts of the brutality of Link’s strength, he’s distracted by the clanging of metal. 

A large, golden shield covered in spikes and chains is dropped to the ground. A bow immediately follows, and Sidon is impressed that Link is able to wield a Lynel’s bow. The sword that hits the ground is something else. It’s nearly as large as Link, though his movements are effortless as he lifts it from his back.

“I took care of the Lynel at Shatterback Point,” Link’s voice carries a quiet pride. 

Sidon takes in the sight before him. Link is covered in strange armor and what is likely blood, and is wielding weapons carried by white-maned Lynels.

Link is _strong_.

It’s attractive, appealing, _tempting_ , and the idea of Link’s true strength has Sidon quivering at the knees, though he isn’t the slightest bit scared.

He struggles to form words, but manages to thank Link. The response is immediate. Link stares down at the pile of weapons on the ground and signs without making eye contact, _After every Blood Moon, I hunt. I always come here first. The Lynel’s shock arrows are a threat to the Domain, and I would die before I let it harm anyone here._

Sidon gasps aloud. He doesn’t know what to make of what Link has said. The fact that he protects the Domain, his people, is an honor that warms his heart. He worries for Link, but the pile of Savage Lynel weaponry laid out before him proves that he’s more than capable of handling himself. 

Link clears his throat, pulling Sidon’s gaze back to bright blue eyes. 

“These are for you.” The statement is short, simple, yet Sidon doesn’t understand.

He leans down to inspect the weapons, his wagging tail betraying his excitement. He pauses before he can touch them. Link must notice his hesitance, because he gives him a small nod and a smile. Sidon reaches out and runs a finger along a sharp edge of the bladed shield. He toys with the chain on the sword and touches the cold stone that makes up the blade. He lowers himself to sit on the ground and pulls the bow into his lap. He pulls at the string with a claw and watches as it snaps back into place when he lets go. 

Sidon looks at Link, who stands slightly taller than him as he sits. Their eyes are locked together, and Sidon lunges. Link makes no attempt to move away.

Link is warm as Sidon pulls him in for an embrace. Link’s skin heats up when he makes contact with Sidon, and he can feel the slickness of the red patterns adorning Link’s skin. This close, Sidon can smell the heady scent of blood. He fights his instinct to _take_.

Sidon wouldn’t normally find monster blood appealing, but the way it mingles with Link’s scent is heavenly. It’s a fight to keep himself from drooling.

He lets Link go, certain that if he’d held him a second longer he would have crossed a line far beyond friendship. Friends don’t lick blood from each others’ skin. 

“Thank you Link. I cannot begin to express to you how grateful I am. Weapons like these are nearly impossible to come by, and I am honored that you would give them to me. I will cherish them as I cherish you.”

Link’s smile is soft, _real_ once more, and he holds out a hand to pull Sidon up. Sidon is reminded again of Link’s strength, but the pat he gives to Sidon’s hand shows him how gentle he is. The dichotomy is somehow balanced, and it has Sidon sinking deeper in love.

Link tilts his head toward Mikau Lake in a silent question.

“I would love to go swimming with you.” Sidon follows Link toward the lake, and watches as fireflies flicker to life around them. It’s just past sunset, and their green glow lights up the area around them.

At the edge of the lake Link pauses, and Sidon nearly runs into him. He offers an apology and receives a smile in return. Link undresses, and Sidon can’t look away.

The vest that covers his chest comes off easily, but his arm guards are another story. They’re wrapped tightly with rope to hold them on, and Link is careful as he unwraps the leather and bone from his arms. 

His shorts and belted skirt slide off with ease to reveal Link’s usual blue compression shorts. He reaches for the strap on his thigh, and it’s then that Sidon has to look away. He’s watched Link undress many times, but the sight of him removing intricate armor made from bone while painted with blood is too much.

Link wades into the water, and the blood begins to melt off of his skin. It spreads out into the water around him, dyeing it a deep crimson.

Sidon snorts at the sight, the _smell_.

He thanks the Goddesses that Link doesn’t notice. He’s too busy splashing about to have heard, and Sidon is left at the lake’s shore as his gills flare. 

Link turns back to look at him and freezes. He’s up to his waist in the lake, his chest still stained red. The fireflies light up his features; they highlight the shine of his eyes and showcase the rugged beauty of his scarred skin. Sidon freezes as well.

His hands are slow to sign, but the movements are incredibly clear, _Sidon, why are you glowing?_

Suddenly his throat goes dry. He feels as if he needs a swim, but worries about submerging himself in blood-soaked water with Link. He hadn’t noticed that his bioluminescence had kicked in, but it’s undeniable when he leans close to the lake to peer at his reflection.

The spots along his crest and tail are glowing a soft pink, and his fins and other spots on his body are lit up as well.

“Bioluminescence occurs naturally for Zora, though it doesn’t happen very often. It’s a sign that we are deeply happy.” It’s a half-truth, and he feels guilty for keeping things from Link, but he can’t know. If Link knew that Zoran bioluminescence is meant to signal attraction and _love_ , it would be disastrous.

Link accepts his explanation and beckons Sidon into the lake. The champion wades out deeper, and more blood runs from his skin into the water. Sidon is extremely hesitant to follow. The coppery smell of blood is difficult to ignore, and Link is a vision as it slips off of his skin under the fireflies’ glow.

Eventually he makes his decision. His steps are slow and careful as he walks into the water. He makes sure to keep his mouth closed and his eyes trained on the moon above them, rather than on Link.

Taking his eyes off of Link is a mistake. The man is upon him within seconds. He startles and Link chuckles deep in his chest. Small hands are reaching out to touch, and Sidon can’t pull away. 

Link runs his fingers along the glowing spots of Sidon’s crest. If it weren’t for the childlike curiosity in his eyes, Sidon would find the gesture intimate. 

He flares his fins out for Link to admire, and takes silent pride in Link’s wonder. 

They make eye contact, and Link’s face is aglow. Green light from the fireflies illuminates Link’s eyes, and the last of the blood has washed off into the water. His hair is down around his shoulders, and Sidon has the overwhelming urge to run his fingers through it. After seeking permission from Link, Sidon does just that.

His claws run smoothly through the wet strands, and Sidon is amazed yet again by how soft it is. He’s careful not to tug or pull at Link’s hair. He would hate to make him uncomfortable.

Sidon combs through Link’s hair as small hands touch at his fins and crest. Link is lit up by Sidon’s soft glow, fueled by his love for the enigma of a man before him. Despite the blood around them, Sidon can only focus on Link.

* * *

Rain patters softly around them, and Link feels as if he’s cut off from the world in the best of ways. The sound of water hitting the metal roof above his head drowns out all other noise. He feels at ease, though that may have more to do with the fact that he’s with Sidon than the rain.

They’re settled into the small living area on one of the docks that line the reservoir. When it had started to rain, Sidon insisted they take shelter. Though Link is unbothered, he would do anything for Sidon, anything to make him smile, so giving in and ducking out of the rain is second nature.

The smile he knew he’d receive is blinding, and Link relishes in the fact that isn’t meant for anyone but _him_. 

His clothes are soaked from the rain, but he handles the cold rather well. Despite this, the shiver that takes over his body is involuntary. 

Sidon is immediately upon him, fussing and worrying over Link. It feels nice to have someone care so much, especially in a world that has felt lonely even after he’d defeated the Calamity. Sidon cares about him in a way that nobody else does, and Link promises to keep him close for as long as he lives. Sidon is his most treasured friend, afterall.

“I didn’t realize that you are cold! I forgot that wet clothing can sap away your warmth. Please get out of those clothes, Link, and I will start a fire for you,” Sidon’s voice wobbles with worry, and Link already feels himself warming up.

He undresses slowly, his attention on Sidon as he strikes a piece of flint along the metal that lines the inside of the fireplace. He manages to get a spark after a few tries, and Link is transfixed. Sidon clearly doesn’t have as much experience as he does with fire, and he struggles to build the flames. 

Link, now rid of his clothes, sits down next to Sidon and leans toward the fireplace. He pushes Sidon’s hands away with gentle fondness and works on building the fire himself. In a few short moments, it’s roaring to life in the hearth and Link sits back to bask in its warmth.

He’s suddenly even warmer as soft fabric is wrapped around him. Sidon had pulled out a blanket from a chest near the bed, and had carefully wrapped it around Link.

The ground quickly becomes uncomfortable, and Link moves to sit on the bed. He pulls the blanket tighter around himself, enjoying the feel of soft wool against his skin. When Sidon doesn’t move, Link pats next to his legs on the bed and tilts his head to beckon him closer. 

There’s a soft wheezing sound as Sidon’s gills flutter around a sigh. He’s up and settled down on the bed next to Link within seconds. Sidon’s tail swings about to show that he’s happy, and Link finds it absolutely adorable, as always. Their thighs brush each other, and Link feels like he’s burning up. He doesn’t know if it’s because Sidon is warm or if the proximity is too much for him. He’s quick to figure out that it’s a mixture of both.

They sit in silence for quite awhile. Link is content to listen to the drizzling rain and crackling fire. Sidon’s breaths are quiet, but he finds himself focusing on the noise as he drowns out everything beyond their gazebo. It’s just him and Sidon, and he’s kept warm by the thought.

Eventually he grows tired, and in an attempt to stay awake, he holds his pointer finger in front of Sidon’s mouth. 

Sidon snaps at him, and in his haze, he fails to pull his finger back in time. Sidon’s teeth catch the tip of his finger, and blood immediately swells up from the cut. 

Link is unable to protest before Sidon launches himself into an apology, “Link I apologize. I cannot believe that I allowed myself to hurt you when keeping you safe is one of the things that matters most to me. I know that you are strong. I’ve seen you bathed in the blood of your enemies as you hunt for Lynels. And yet I am now the one who has hurt you. I am incredibly sorry-”

His words are suddenly cut off. 

A loud snorting noise fills the air between them, and Link realizes that it’s coming from Sidon. His gills are flaring more than he’s ever seen, letting out loud snorts as they flutter against his sides. 

Link looks up to meet Sidon’s eyes and watches as his pupils blow out. He can barely see the gold on the edge of pools of blackness, and suddenly those blown out eyes are directed at him.

Blood begins to pool between his legs. Link should _not_ be turned on right now. He struggles against his arousal under Sidon’s burning gaze.

He lets out a yelp when Sidon grabs his hand and brings the bleeding finger up to his face. Blood has swelled past the cut and is dripping down his finger.

Sidon lets go and Link thinks that whatever this is is over. He couldn’t be more wrong. Sidon pokes his tongue out and it’s _blue_ (Link shouldn’t find it attractive, shouldn’t find literally _everything_ about Sidon attractive).

Everything grinds to a halt when Sidon leans down over Link and licks at the blood. Link watches as Sidon’s eyes widen further and a deep, breathy moan reverberates between them. He isn’t sure if it came from himself or Sidon, but he’s quickly distracted as Sidon begins to lap at the blood running down his finger.

He jolts, and Sidon _growls_.

Heat immediately rushes between his legs, and the arousal Link had fought off earlier is back in full force. Sidon grabs his hand, rough but not painful, and closes his mouth around Link’s finger. He _sucks_ with a wet, sloppy sound and Link is definitely hard. 

Embarrassment drives him to get far away, though his body screams for more. He gets up from the bed to leave, but Sidon isn’t having it.

Sidon grabs him effortlessly and shoves Link down into his lap. The ease with which he lifts and moves Link fuels more vulgar thoughts. Everything big and strong that Link has come across has tried to kill him, so having someone as large as Sidon handle him with ease is overwhelming. He isn’t fragile, he won’t break, and Sidon’s rough yet gentle treatment has him straining against his shorts.

Another growl comes from Sidon, louder this time, and he shoves his face into Link’s shoulder. His mouth opens wide to inhale Link’s scent, and Link is nearly gone. Hot breath ghosts across his skin, causing him to shiver. 

If he doesn’t leave right now, he will come in his pants. The thought is unsavory in that his orgasm wouldn’t be wrung out of him by Sidon himself, but also because Sidon is his _best friend_ who is clearly experiencing some sort of bloodlust, while Link is worked up and in love and getting off on the fact that Sidon is _finally_ touching him.

It’s easy to push Sidon off of him. Though the prince is strong enough to move him around with ease, Link is also strong. He has the strength to wield Lynel weapons effortlessly, so pushing Sidon off of and away from him is manageable. 

Sidon manages to look confused and snorts again, grabbing at Link.

Link is faster, and he already has the Sheikah Slate in his hands. He fades away into blue light and Sidon claws through the air where he was just seconds earlier.

Dagah Keek shrine is close enough but still sheltered from the Domain. Link doesn’t want to leave the area, but he needs to get away to somewhere private.

He drops to the ground inside the shrine’s entryway, using it as a convenient shield from both the rain and prying eyes. He pulls his shorts down as soon as he’s on the ground, and he’s touching himself with a ferocity he’s never felt before. He fingers himself open but _it isn’t enough_.

His movements are frantic. He fucks into his fist while his other hand shoves three fingers inside of himself.

Even as he comes with a cry of Sidon’s name, _it still isn’t_ _enough_.

He craves Sidon’s touch. His own hands will never satisfy him in the ways he knows Sidon could.

Fuck.

He’s completely and utterly fucked. Laying in the aftermath of his orgasm, Link feels no shame, and that’s what scares him. He’s in love with the prince, had just come while screaming his name, and he doesn’t know what to do about it.

Before, he had told himself that Sidon could never know about his feelings. But Sidon knows now, he must, after how Link had acted at the reservoir. 

Sidon _knows_ and Link is terrified.

* * *

It takes him a while to work up the nerve to return to Zora’s Domain. For at least a week, every time he thinks of the Domain he thinks of the heated moment he shared with Sidon. Sometimes it becomes too much, and he has to fuck himself the way he had in the shrine at Veiled Falls. Just like that time, it’s never enough. 

He’s embarrassed, of course. He let himself get out of control, and now he struggles to think about Sidon without becoming flustered, aroused, or both. The thought of seeing Sidon worries him. He isn’t entirely sure he’ll be able to hold himself together. 

Beyond his embarrassment, he also worries that Sidon will be upset with him. For not putting a stop to things earlier, for leaving when he did, for letting Sidon get a glimpse at his feelings. He doesn’t know which possibility is the worst, but he knows that Sidon has every right to be upset with him.

It’s the possibility that he’s hurt Sidon that scares him the most.

After nearly two weeks, he’s out of distractions. He’d hunted Lynels and Taluses and even Molduga, earning himself a few new scars along the way.

He even visits Hyrule Castle. Zelda immediately knows something is wrong. Link is a wanderer and doesn’t return to the castle often—his restlessness is impossible for her to ignore. It’s the queen who pushes him to face whatever it is he’s running away from, and he wishes she couldn’t read him so well.

When he arrives at Ne’ez Yohma shrine, he’s surprised to see Sidon hovering nearby. 

His Voe armor clinks as he walks up the steps and into the Domain proper. Sidon’s hearing is keen, and he turns his head to look at Link after a single step.

Link’s worry reverberates through his mind, but when he comes close to Sidon, he sees that the prince looks distressed. In fact, Link has never seen him in such a state. Sidon has bags under his eyes as if he hadn’t slept well in weeks. His fins droop slightly, and for once he doesn’t smile at Link.

Did Link…do this to Sidon?

Guilt hits him harder than a Lynel’s crusher.

Before his thoughts can run away from him, Sidon is pulling him into a tight embrace. Link nearly wheezes at the force, but it’s somehow comforting that Sidon holds him tightly and refuses to let go. Link is content to stay in Sidon’s arms forever, until he feels the dampness of tears against his bare shoulder.

It’s torturous to pull away, but Link does. He gestures toward the shrine, to privacy. He doesn’t want the entire Domain to see how upset they both are. Sidon still grips tightly at his shoulders, and the sight of tears streaming down his face is enough to make water well up in the corners of Link’s eyes. 

“My dearest and most treasured friend, I am incredibly sorry for letting myself lose control around you. I am worried that I scared you, and with each day that you didn’t return, I became more convinced that I had done something wrong. But you have returned to me now, and for that I am incredibly grateful. I don’t want to lose you Link. Please forgive me,” Sidon’s voice is the quietest he’s ever heard, but he offers a small but genuine smile at the end of his spiel.

Link is taken aback. Sidon thinks that he’s _scared_ of him? The thought is almost laughable. Link had run away because he was too aroused to think, and it was Sidon’s borderline feral state that made him that way. Sidon deserves to know the truth, with the exception of Link’s lustful thoughts.

He knows he needs to use his voice to get Sidon to understand his sincerity. He clears his throat with a cough, and speaks as well as he’s able, “Sidon, I could never be scared of you. You don’t scare me, you never have, and you never will.”

Sidon opens his mouth to speak, and Link covers it with a hand. Sidon’s eyes widen, but he remains silent. 

He reaches up his hands to cup at Sidon’s cheeks. The prince bends down slightly to accommodate him. His voice is raspy as he continues, “There is nothing to forgive. It didn’t scare me when you reacted the way you did. I know that you would never hurt me. It’s a feeling I know more deeply than the weight of a sword in my hand. I needed to breathe and explore outside of the Domain for a bit. The way I left, so suddenly and without notice, was harsh, and for that _I_ am the one who is sorry.” 

With strength he finds himself using more and more with Sidon, he tugs the prince’s head down further. He bumps his forehead against Sidon’s crest, and hopes that somehow he’ll understand. Link holds himself against Sidon, nuzzling along his crest occasionally.

The silence is finally broken by sloshing water as Sidon takes a step toward him. Sidon is so close, and in the next second, he’s being lifted into the air. Sidon spins him in a circle and pulls him close for another bruising hug. 

Sidon seems to breathe Link in as he holds him close. He presses his crest against Link’s forehead, and it feels incredibly right. 

“Do you want to go for a swim, my treasure?” Sidon’s voice is still soft, but there’s eagerness there. Link can tell that he’s already beginning to perk up and breathes out a sigh of relief. 

His nod is immediate, and when Sidon doesn’t move right away, he continues to nod vigorously. Sidon chuckles and his tail wags slightly as he lets Link slide to the ground. Link mourns the loss of Sidon’s arms around him. A small part of him wishes that Sidon would carry him around the Domain for all to see. He quashes that part down, grateful that Sidon had forgiven him at all.

They walk off toward the reservoir, fingers brushing against each other every few steps. Each time they do, Link’s chest grows warmer and Sidon’s tail wags harder. They’re close, but neither of them move away. Link stops as they reach the stairs that lead to the lake, and lifts his hands to sign.

 _I have stories to tell you. I hunted more Lynels_. 

Link watches as Sidon’s eyes blow out slightly, and he isn’t sure what to make of it. He continues to stare up at Sidon, watching as his eyes quickly return to normal. The enthusiastic response he receives is natural, and Link can’t hold back his smile.

Their fingers brush again, and Link grabs at Sidon’s pinky with his own. Neither of them acknowledge it, but they both hang on tightly.

* * *

Link has been at the Domain for nearly a week and has no immediate plans to leave. It’s the longest he’s spent in one place since he woke up in the Shrine of Resurrection, yet he doesn’t feel as restless as he would have thought. He knows deep down that it’s because Sidon grounds him, and having somewhere to come back to at the end of the day is a comfort he’s seldom felt.

He still goes out and explores on his own. When the prince has time, they adventure together in the areas near the Domain. No matter how far he wanders, he always returns to the Domain at night. His presence has become so normal that Kodah and Kayden have set aside a room for him at the inn.

A part of him longs to spend his nights with Sidon, to learn if he would hold him close as they sleep. He doesn’t dare ask, and Sidon doesn’t offer. It would be too much, even with their recent closeness. 

He settles for his waterbed at the inn.

After their mutual apology, their friendship becomes stronger than ever. Link hadn’t thought it possible for him to become closer with Sidon without moving past friendship, but the prince often proves him wrong.

Sidon is even more enthusiastic and encouraging to him, though there are more moments where he’s soft and truly himself, just for Link.

He finds himself becoming increasingly open to physical touch from Sidon. It isn’t that he’s any less flustered, but he’s able to enjoy Sidon’s presence without being overwhelmed by soft touches against his rough skin. 

Link isn’t quite sure what it all means, but he’s happy. He loves Sidon with everything he has, and when it becomes obvious that Sidon is too oblivious to catch on to his feelings, he’s able to let go of most of his fear. It’s beyond clear that Sidon cares about him with his entire being, but it isn’t the same as the longing Link feels for the prince. He’s happy to take what he can get.

They swim together nearly every day. On the one day Sidon is too busy to see Link, he takes it in stride. He misses the prince, of course, and aches for his presence every moment they’re apart. He’s still capable on his own, however, and the separation makes their reunion the next day even sweeter. 

That morning, Sidon had surprised him by waiting outside the inn for him. When he’d emerged after making a light breakfast of crepes and honey, Sidon wrapped him up in a hug, nearly spilling honey on both of them. Sidon had apologized profusely, of course, and invited Link to meet him for lunch at the reservoir.

Most of his morning and afternoon is spent at Shatterback Point. At first he spars on his own, but eventually the view from the summit becomes too tempting to ignore.

He perches himself out on the edge of Shatterback Point to look out over the Domain. He can see Vah Ruta in the distance, settled in the lake near Ruto Mountain. What’s more breathtaking than the ancient Sheikah technology is his view of the Domain. 

Even during the day, Zora’s Domain glows, lit up by copious Luminous Stones. The sun glints off of the silver and metals that make up the curving archways and platforms, and it’s a sight to behold. Link loves the Domain for the people, for _Sidon_ , but the architecture itself is captivating.

Soon he focuses his eyes down at the reservoir, and as the sun starts to rise higher into the sky, he begins to keep an eye out for Sidon.

He hadn’t headed up to Shatterback Point with the intention to spy on Sidon, but it is an excellent vantage point to spot the prince.

Eventually, he sees Sidon’s large red frame, and Link waves, though he doesn’t think Sidon has spotted him. 

Link runs toward the edge of Shatterback Point and leaps off.

The whoop he screams out echoes throughout the surrounding mountains, and he’s certain that if Sidon hadn’t noticed him earlier, he will now. 

He plummets toward the water below him, and as he gets closer to the surface, he can see Sidon more clearly. The prince has a panicked look on his face, and Link can’t help but laugh. 

When he’s just feet above the water’s surface, he unfurls his glider and it slows his descent just enough that he splashes into the water unharmed. 

His hair is wet and sticks to his skin, but it’s easy to brush aside. He spins to wave at Sidon, and the prince is _pouting_ at him. Sidon has his hands on his hips, his teeth bared in the opposite of a grin, and worry clear in his eyes.

“Link! What on earth were you doing? I was so worried as I watched you fall. You are my most precious treasure, and I don’t know what I would do if you got hurt. You survived the Calamity, and if you died falling from Shatterback Point, I would never be able to forgive myself,” his hands remain on his hips, his tone just shy of lecturing.

He lifts his hands to sign but realizes that treading water without them would be nearly impossible.

Instead, he opens his mouth and speaks quietly, “I’ve jumped from there plenty of times. I’ve glided down from Hebra Peak and Death Mountain, too.” He attempts to be reassuring, but the way Sidon’s pale face loses any trace of color tells him that the prince is even more worried.

Link makes short work of swimming to the dock, where Sidon helps pull him out of the water. Immediately, he’s upon Sidon to wrap him in a hug. It’s the first time since their misunderstanding that Link has pulled Sidon into his arms, rather than the other way around. It feels right.

“Link, you worry me so. But despite all of the wild things you do and all of the thrilling stories you’ve told me, I know that you’ll always pull through. I believe in you, Link. I could never ask you not to leap off of mountains, but I ask that you make sure you’ll be able to return to me on your way down,” most of the worry has left his voice, and what’s left is overwhelming softness. 

Sidon takes a step back, and Link whines. Sidon’s embrace is soon replaced by large hands cupping his cheeks. “Please promise that you’ll come home to me Link.”

“Always.”

At that moment, a breeze sweeps by, and Link is reminded of his state of dress. He’s wearing his Voe armor, made obvious by the way his soaked pants cling to his legs. The light desert fabric clearly hadn’t been designed for water, as the armor is soaked through and quickly becoming uncomfortable. 

He tilts his head toward the gazebo on the dock, and Sidon follows him. They know each other well enough that words are often unneeded.

Under the cover of the roof, Link quickly starts a fire to dry out his armor. He kicks off his pants, but struggles with the buckle on his back, as usual. Sidon is quick to help him, deadly claws brushing against his skin in the gentlest of ways. 

His silk pants and spaulder are laid near the fire, and Link begins to head out of the gazebo and toward the water.

Sidon clears his throat, causing Link to stop.

“Link, my treasure, did you forget that I came to meet you for lunch? Let’s eat first, and then we can go for a swim,” Sidon grins down at him with sharp teeth, and Link has to look away before his thoughts can get too carried away. It wasn’t very long ago that Sidon had sent him into a frenzy with those pointed teeth under the same gazebo.

He pulls out ingredients for Creamy Heart Soup from the Sheikah Slate. He has a few giant hearty radishes, and he also picks out milk and fruit. With a few taps to the screen, the ingredients are appearing before him in flashes of blue light.

Every time Link uses the slate, Sidon is transfixed. He reminds himself to teach Sidon how to use it soon. 

He gathers his ingredients and throws them into the cooking pot over the fire. Though his soup isn’t ready instantly, it’s much quicker than it is for most people. He prepares the ingredients minimally, and stirs at the pot for a few minutes until the soup is ready. 

Sidon looks at him with amazement and something deeper. Link has been seeing whatever it is for a while now, but only recently has it become too prominent to ignore. He isn’t sure what to call the emotion stirring in Sidon’s eyes, but he takes comfort in its presence.

He ladles out two portions into bowls, and hands one to Sidon before taking his own. 

They eat in silence, but it’s comfortable. Link stares down at the heart-shaped radishes in his soup and fights back a blush. They crunch as he eats them, and he keeps his eyes firmly trained on his bowl. 

Making Creamy Heart Soup has become second nature, especially when he cooks for Sidon. It only now occurs to him that he’d been unconsciously feeding Sidon bowls of his love. Arguably all of his food is that way, but soup filled with hearty radishes is definitely more on the nose.

All he can do is hope that the distance of Gerudo Town has prevented the Zora from learning the nuances of Gerudo culture.

They eat their soup in comfortable silence, and this time when Link gestures toward the reservoir, Sidon doesn’t refuse him.

Link is graceless as he throws himself into the water. The splashing water is loud, a sharp contrast to Sidon’s quiet dive into the lake. Sidon dives deep below him, and Link paddles in circles in an attempt to spot the Zora before he swims back up.

A tug at his ankle has him bursting out in laughter, and Sidon surfaces with a grin.

“Link, I must thank you for making such a wonderful lunch. Your cooking was delectable, as always. I particularly enjoyed the way you cooked the radishes,” Sidon finishes his praise by hitting the surface of the lake, water spraying up to splash Link in the face.

Link pouts, of course, but beams at the praise. He makes grabby motions with his hands, and Sidon doesn’t need words to know what he wants.

Once Link is secure on Sidon’s back, he swims off to the center of the reservoir. They usually swim away from the shore, and Link enjoys floating at the lake’s center.

Sidon swims slower than usual, and Link takes the extra time to admire his form as it cuts through the water. The Zora, especially Sidon’s friends among the guards, have endless praise for their prince. It’s well known that he’s the best swimmer in the Domain. Every time they swim together, Link is reminded of Sidon’s finesse and just how grateful he is that Sidon cares for him.

The prince is strong, powerful, and Link finds his prowess just as handsome as his appearance. 

Minutes feel like hours as Link absorbs himself in everything that is Sidon, but eventually the prince comes to a stop beneath him. 

Link slips off of Sidon to allow him to flip onto his back. He then clambers back onto Sidon, and settles himself down on the white planes of his front. Sidon warms him up, his large form pressed against Link’s naked skin. The sun heats up the parts of him that aren’t covered by Sidon, and Link is content to bask in the warmth forever.

He isn’t sure how much time has passed, and he’s nearly asleep when he feels Sidon begin to fidget. 

The prince’s hands shake at his sides. He moves them up as if to touch Link, but jerks them back down as if he’d been burned. They move up again, and pull away once more. The third time Sidon moves his hands up, Link doesn’t give him the chance to pull away. 

His hold is firm as he grabs at Sidon’s hands. He takes a moment to twine their fingers together before bringing Sidon’s hands up to splay out across his stomach.

Heat instantly flushes across his cheeks, and Link is suddenly grateful that Sidon can’t see his face from the position they’re in. When Link releases his hold, Sidon starts to run his hands up and down his exposed torso.

He’s nervous. Sidon has already seen and felt his scars, so that isn’t what has him on edge. With each movement Sidon makes, each gentle brush of a claw, Link becomes more flustered. He feels heat make its way up his ears, and he’s sure that the tips are red. It feels so _good_ but he isn’t sure how much he can take until he’s at his breaking point. He knows that he can’t let that happen again, not around Sidon.

There’s nothing inherently sexual about the touches, yet Link is close to losing his mind. Sidon continues to touch him and Link eventually relaxes. It feels good in a way that nothing else could. He forces any remaining arousal out of his system and allows himself to enjoy how gentle Sidon is with him. The prince keeps him grounded, and he’s never felt so loved. 

Sidon feels like home.

The thought hits him softer than he would have expected, as if it had been there all along, slowly creeping up on him. There’s a reason he always returns to the Domain, and it isn’t the scenery. 

Before he can get lost in sentimentality, Sidon pulls him out of his head. 

One of Sidon’s claws gets caught in the divot of Link’s hip. Link holds his breath, and Sidon must take his silence as approval. He thumbs at the dip with more pressure, and Link nearly loses it. Sidon is too close. His breath comes back to him, finally, and he makes a garbled, wheezing noise.

Sidon doesn’t pull away, not really, but he moves his hand elsewhere. Instead, he runs his hands up and down Link’s torso, careful to avoid the slight v of his hips and keep his hands above the line of his shorts. 

Link manages to bring his focus to his breathing, evening out his fluttering breaths. He can’t take touches like that from Sidon. He can’t continue to brush it off. He knows that Sidon is curious and means well, but he’s at the end of his rope with the man he loves. He worries about losing Sidon, but he can’t change his feelings. It was easy to keep quiet before he became so close with Sidon, but he’s at a point where he can’t take much more. Either Sidon needs to stop touching him so _intimately_ without realizing it, or he has to break his silence.

One of Sidon’s claws brushes against his nipple, and Link is _gone_.

He doesn’t give Sidon time to act. He jerks upright and turns around to straddle his prince. He has to settle down on Sidon’s sash to reach his face. His grip is bruising as he latches onto Sidon’s shoulders, effectively caging him in. 

His cock is half-hard in the confines of his shorts, and he presses into the prince’s abdomen so he can _feel_ what he’s done to him. 

Sidon gasps, and Link leans down to force eye contact. The prince’s mouth hangs open, but he doesn’t speak. Good. For once, Link wants him to be quiet. 

His voice cracks with his first few words, “I can’t do this anymore with you Sidon. You make me so _fucking_ horny and I can’t take it. But beyond that, beyond the sexual frustration, _I love you._ I’ve loved you from the first moment I saw you, though it took me a long time to figure out what it all meant. I was content to keep my feelings to myself, but lately you keep touching me and caring about me and I can’t keep quiet anymore. So I’ve appreciated all of your accidental touches, and I’d like for it to be on purpose next time, but I can’t do this to myself if you don’t feel the same.”

He sucks in a breath and continues to push words out of his mouth, “I have to know that all of this is reciprocated or else everything has to stop. You can’t keep driving me to the edge and not doing anything about it, and I won’t let you continue to touch me if you don’t have feelings for me. No more dancing around Sidon. I have to know that you love me too.”

It’s probably the most he’s spoken at once. Looking at Sidon’s face confirms it, as his eyes are wide. His jaw still hangs open. 

Sidon’s gills brush against his legs as he wheezes beneath him. He’s left the prince breathless, though he doesn’t feel bad. Sidon has left him in a similar state countless times. Link moves his hands from Sidon’s shoulders to the muscles of his chest, but he doesn’t ease up on his grip. 

“I love you, I love you. Goddesses above, I love you Link. I love you so much, my dearest, sweetest pearl. I love you so deeply, and I never would have imagined that you feel the same,” Sidon’s words are breathless, reverent, and they fall off of his lips like a prayer. His hands grip at Link’s hips, claws digging in the slightest bit, and Link melts at the feeling.

One of Sidon’s hands is gone from his hip, and before his whine leaves his throat, it’s buried in his hair. Sidon pulls him into a kiss, and Link moans into his mouth. The kiss is deep, out of control, everything Link has needed and _more_. 

Heat is blanketed over his face. Sidon’s tongue brushes against his own, and even more heat rushes to his cock.

Link leans forward to further deepen the kiss, but Sidon is quickly pulling away. His hands are gone from Link and splash into the water below them. He frowns (pouts really) down at the prince, who has an apology written all over his face. Link mirrors it with concern.

“I am sorry Link. You told me once not to pull your hair, yet in my moment of passion, I pulled it once more. Your boundaries are important to me, and I ask that you find it in yourself to forgive me,” a tear wells up in Sidon’s eye as he talks, and Link wipes it away when he finishes.

Sidon’s frame shakes slightly as Link chuckles on top of him. The prince bears an expression that’s torn between confusion and annoyance, which sends Link into a fit of laughter. Ripples surround them, Link’s laughter shaking the water they float on.

Deft hands snake up to his hair, and Link pulls out his ponytail. He shakes his head, allowing his hair to settle around his shoulders, and grabs one of Sidon’s hands. He buries Sidon’s hand in his hair, and holds it there until his fingers wrap around soft, honeyed strands. 

His voice is nearly shot after his little speech, so he lifts his hands to sign, _Don’t stop. It feels really good. I knew before that if you did this to me, I wouldn’t be able to control myself. I couldn’t do this if you didn’t love me the way that I love you. But you do. So_ please _touch me Sidon._

Sidon indulges them both.

* * *

Time passes, but neither of them are aware of it. They spend the entire day exchanging “I love you”s. Most of them whispered, some of them yelled out for the entire Domain to hear (mostly Sidon). Occasionally, one of them breaks out into a rambling spiel about their feelings (again, mostly Sidon, though Link has a lot to say on the subject). 

Most of their time is spent exchanging passion-filled kisses. Many of them are short and sweet, but occasionally things get heated. Neither of them press beyond kissing (and _god_ does Link love Sidon’s tongue), despite the heat that often pools between Link’s legs. He’s content to hold Sidon close and get to know him in a way that words can’t express. He enjoys kissing as much as anything else, so it’s easy to brush aside his arousal now that he knows Sidon returns his feelings. 

He just wants to spend time with Sidon, and he doesn’t really care what that looks like. 

Neither of them notices the passage of time until Link begins to shiver against Sidon. It’s suddenly dark, the moon starting to rise, though the time that passed them by wasn’t wasted.

Sidon is quick to bring them back to the dock. 

Link’s Voe armor is dry, though putting it on doesn’t protect him much from the night’s chill. He doesn’t miss the way Sidon openly stares at his chest. A grin breaks out across his face. 

He’s quick about making dinner. They’re both starving, though neither of them had noticed until Link started to shiver. The day stood still around them as the new lovers lost themselves in one another. 

Fish roast in the pot over the fire as smoke rises high into the air. Once their dinner is done cooking, Link skewers the fish and they both eat. 

Their meal is over quickly, with no words shared as they eat. The silence is comfortable, companionable, and their thighs are pressed together as they sit on the gazebo’s water bed. Sidon keeps him warmer than his flimsy desert armor. 

When they finish eating, Link and Sidon head back to the Domain. 

Link heads to his room at the inn out of habit.

He’s wanted to share a bed with the prince for as long as he can remember, but they each have their own place to sleep. He finds Sidon irresistible, of course, but he longs to spend the night in the warmth of his arms more than he longs for sex (though he’d certainly been craving Sidon for long enough). 

Though it shouldn’t be, it’s a surprise when Sidon grabs at his hand. Link turns around to look Sidon in the eye, and the prince smiles down at him. Sidon’s smile is as warm as ever, but there’s something primal swimming in his eyes. The intensity there is nearly overwhelming, especially when Link focuses on just how sharp Sidon’s teeth are.

Sidon invites Link to stay with him. Despite the intensity that thrums through his body, his tone is soft and open. It’s clear that Link has a choice, that he can say no.

Link accepts without hesitation.

* * *

Link has seen Sidon’s quarters before. They’ve spent plenty of time together in the prince’s rooms, but something feels different this time. 

Tension hangs heavy in the air between them. 

On the wall above the sitting area hangs the Lynel weaponry Link had gifted to Sidon. The sight fills him with pride, and when he grins at Sidon, the prince looks away, face flushed blue. 

Near Sidon’s sleeping pool is a wall of floor to ceiling windows. The moon is full and bright, and its light bleeds into the room and onto the floor. The places the moon doesn’t touch are illuminated by the dim glow of Luminous Stones.

When Sidon invited Link to his room, he didn’t do so with the expectation of sex. Based on the arousal he smells on Link, it’s likely that that’s how their night will end, but his intention is to share himself with Link in whatever ways the champion wants.

Sidon _loves_ Link and though he’s eager to explore every part of the little Hylian, it’s important that Link understands he wants him beyond physicality.

“Link, my love,” Link turns to face him, neck craning up to look him in the eye, “Though I am sure we both feel what is building between us, I need you to know that I truly love you. I want to cherish you and keep you by my side for as long as you’ll have me. I’m eager for whatever the night will bring us, but it’s important that you know that my love for you extends beyond your body.” His voice is husky in a way he can’t quite mask, but he figures it gets the point across.

Link lifts his hands to sign, _I love you too Sidon, you sap._ His hands are firm in their movements, his eyes soft. 

In that moment, Sidon is content to hold Link close for the rest of the night. He doesn’t need anything else, only to touch Link and bask in his warmth. 

Link has other plans, however. He turns around to face the windows and begins to strip out of his Voe armor. When Sidon doesn’t move to help with the shoulder buckle, Link looks over his shoulder expectantly. 

The look Link pins him down with makes him gulp. May the Goddesses have mercy on him, because Link sizes him up as if he’s prey. 

His cocks stir in the confines of his sheath. He holds them in with practiced ease, but Link is seductive in a way he’s never known. He’s already wrapped around the champion’s finger, and they haven’t even begun.

Soft fabric slips to the floor and bits and pieces of armor follow with a clang. Link is still turned toward the windows, and Sidon holds his breath when Link doesn’t stop undressing. 

The blue compression shorts peel off like a second skin, and Sidon finally exhales when Link stands naked before him. 

Before he can get too worked up, he slips into the pool of water in front of him. 

Link’s form is silhouetted by the moonlight. He still faces the windows, looking out over the reservoir, but Sidon only has eyes for Link. The moonlight illuminates Link’s skin in a way that’s hauntingly beautiful. The white light simultaneously highlights Link’s scars and smooths them over, making Link look ruggedly ethereal.

Sidon has never seen something so beautiful, and he has never felt so in love. He knows in that moment that he has to have Link for the rest of his life. There wouldn’t be a point without him. 

He drinks in Link’s form for as long as he can, but eventually it becomes too much. He has to touch him.

The pool he’s in is close enough to the window that he can easily reach out and pull Link toward him. He runs his claws against Link’s hips, and pulls him down into the water of his sleeping pool. 

There’s a pause. Sidon gives Link time to move away if his touches are unwelcome. When Link stays firmly in place, Sidon can no longer keep his hands to himself. 

Link’s skin is delicate but strong. Sidon trails his hands along Link’s arms. He grips Link’s fingers within his own and squeezes, but moves on. He quickly learns how sensitive Link’s nipples are, but he does little more than brush against them. The sounds Link makes are heavenly, and the way he whines when Sidon moves away sends a rush of arousal straight to Sidon’s cocks. 

His thighs are soft, and when Sidon teases up, up, up toward where Link wants him most, he can’t get enough. Link whines at the surface, and though it’s muffled below the water, Sidon can easily sense his frustration. 

A smirk spreads across his face, and he gives the head of Link’s cock the tiniest lick before pulling away. Link jolts, sending bubbles racing to the surface of the water. Sidon touches at his thighs again, careful to avoid the heat between his legs. 

Before he surfaces, he gives a long lick to Link’s inner thigh and revels in the way the skin jolts beneath his touch. 

Link watches as Sidon pulls himself out of the pool, eyes dazed and not quite focused. A hand is placed in front of him, and Link takes it. It’s effortless when Sidon hauls him out of the water, and the show of strength only increases his arousal.

Sidon takes a step away, and Link glances around the room. In the corner is a large bed, larger than any he’d seen in his travels. It hadn’t been there the last time he’d visited Sidon’s room. He voices his curiosity, “I didn’t know that Zora sleep in beds.”

The prince looks surprised, but it’s quickly overtaken by embarrassment. His response is quiet, especially for Sidon, “...we don’t. Usually.” 

There’s a question in his eyes, he’s sure, and Sidon is quick to answer, “Please don’t misunderstand, my pearl. While I obviously desire you sexually, I didn’t have the bed brought here for that purpose. Despite today’s developments, I intended to offer you a place to stay in my room. I only want the best for my dearest friend, and I know that I can offer you more here than the inn can.” 

Link’s entire body softens, and he presses himself against Sidon in an embrace. The prince holds him close, squeezing tightly, though never enough to hurt. 

They stand in each others’ arms for quite awhile, but eventually Link steps back to peer up at Sidon. Despite the soft moment, he’s still horribly aroused, so he pushes Sidon toward the bed. 

The backs of the prince’s knees hit the edge of the bed, and Sidon surprises him by grabbing at his hips. Suddenly they’re spun around, and Sidon is _throwing_ him onto the bed. He splays out, and makes himself comfortable.

“I want you so badly Link. I want whatever you’re willing to give to me. I _need_ you.” Sidon’s pupils are beginning to blow out, and Link shouldn’t find it as attractive as he does. 

Link spreads his legs wide, and for once, Sidon gets the message. 

Sidon stares him down as he sheds his adornments. Silver clangs to the floor, and then Sidon’s massive form is crawling over him. 

Small hands grab at Sidon’s head fins and pull him into a kiss. It’s soft, loving, but it quickly becomes deep and passionate. 

Link runs his tongue along Sidon’s sharp teeth, and the prince opens his mouth wider. His long tongue slides along Link’s and into his mouth. It’s nothing like a Hylian’s, but Link wouldn’t have it any other way. Sidon gives him what nobody else ever can.

The prince pulls away first, leaving Link out of breath. When Sidon grins down at him, he makes no effort to hide the sharp points of his teeth, and Link doesn’t know how much more worked up he can get.

“Link, before we continue further, there is something I must explain to you. When Zora mate, we are often rough, especially when intensity begins to build. Though I am always myself, at times I am driven by instinct, and my instinct with you is to _take_. We are known for biting, often hard. I know that this is a lot to take in, but I need to know that this is alright with you,” he’s nearly breathless, but he forces the words out. They’re important, Link is important.

The response he receives isn’t verbal. Link tilts his head to the side, exposing his neck to Sidon. 

He barely holds his growl in his throat. The sight of Link offering himself up to Sidon makes his teeth ache with need. “Link, I need you to tell me that this is alright,” this time he growls, and he doesn’t miss the shiver that runs across Link’s body. 

“Yes. I want everything Sidon,” Link’s voice is quiet with need. 

Before he can bare his teeth, Link is pushing him over onto his back and pinning him down. He’s surprised, but he shouldn’t be. Link always takes what he wants. 

Strong hips pin him to the bed, and Link levels him with a look that tells him to stay put. Sidon wouldn’t dare disobey, and suddenly he’s at Link’s mercy. The dominance his instincts brought on is gone, and instead he’s left flustered at Link’s boldness.

As soon as he’s there, Link is gone, bent over the bed to fiddle with his Sheikah Slate where it had been tossed to the ground. Sidon appreciates the view of his ass and thighs, though he doesn’t move. 

Link makes a triumphant sound, one he often makes while cooking, and Sidon smiles to himself. He brings a small bottle up onto the bed, the contents glowing a soft green.

“Stamina elixir,” Link explains. He uncorks the bottle and drinks down its contents. Sidon is drawn to the way his throat bobs as he swallows. 

_I’ve wanted this for so long, there’s so much I want to do with you. I won’t be satisfied by coming just once._

Sidon can smell the effect of the elixir on Link’s skin. It’s earthy, but not unpleasant. It blends with Link’s natural scent, which smells pleasantly of dirt and wind and the sun as it filters through trees. 

His face colors blue as he flusters. He flounders for words and eventually clamps his jaw shut. Link smiles down at him, and moves back to straddle his hips. 

It’s achingly obvious that Link is hard. He takes advantage and grinds down onto Sidon’s pelvis. The prince yelps below him, and he figures that he’s doing something right. 

Shimmying down Sidon’s torso is awkward, but the payoff is immediate. He settles with his face between Sidon’s thighs, hot breath ghosting over his groin. The prince stares down at him as if he’s lost, and Link can only imagine what he must look like with his face between the prince’s legs. 

The skin in front of him is smooth, and he reaches out a finger to touch it. After a few swipes, he finds a slit where the skin parts slightly. Link grins up at Sidon, and the prince looks well and truly flustered as he wiggles in anticipation. Good. 

It’s clear that Sidon expects his finger again, because when he brings his tongue down against the soft skin, Sidon jolts, pushing slightly against Link’s face. 

Link hums and runs his tongue up and down the parted skin and Sidon _moans_. 

There’s a tremor in his voice, “Link, have you done this before? I cannot put into words how amazing this feels. You are truly skilled with everything you do.” 

He lets out a chuckle, and traces his answer into the skin of Sidon’s thigh, _Not with a Zora._ He clears his throat, “When I first met you, I knew you were it for me. I only had eyes for you, so I was never interested in anyone else, let alone another Zora. Nobody in the Domain, in all of Hyrule, can compare to you.” He looks up at Sidon then, and the prince’s cheeks are flushed even brighter. 

Before Sidon can respond, he shifts his focus back to the slit before him. It’s beginning to glisten with a clear liquid, and Link licks it up. It’s slightly salty but not unpleasant, and he knows he could get used to the taste rather quickly. He plans to get familiar right away.

He runs his tongue along the slit again, and this time he dips his tongue into it. It’s wet inside, and he’s already beginning to enjoy the taste. Sidon shakes below him, and Link uses his hands to press his hips into the bed.

The warmth of Sidon’s slit is irresistible, and Link is soon eating him out with fervor. The slit parts further, leaking more fluid. The edges become puffy, and Link pays them close attention with his mouth. Sidon is squirming and mewling below him, and Link continues to work his tongue through the wet heat. The effect it has on him is undeniable, as he feels his precum smear across the sheets. 

When he feels he’s teased Sidon enough, he pushes a finger into his slit, just below his tongue. Sidon nearly loses it. 

Link closes his mouth around the slit and _sucks_ , while he wiggles his finger inside of Sidon’s heat. He’s searching, longing, and finally his finger comes across something hard. 

The strokes of his finger become harder, faster, and soon Sidon’s cock is pushing out of his slit. Except…there’s two. 

The sight catches him off guard, but it isn’t unwelcome. Sidon’s cocks slowly push out from inside of him, and Link licks at the tips in encouragement. When they’re finally fully emerged, Sidon heaves a deep sigh. Link doesn’t give him time to relax before he’s pressing his tongue into the space between them. 

It must be sensitive, as Sidon begins to squirm so hard, Link struggles to hold him down. He continues to Lick at the small section of skin separating the base of Sidon’s cocks, undeterred by Sidon’s squirming. 

Finally, he pulls away to take in the sight before him. 

Sidon’s cocks are lined up one on top of the other, both equally long and thick. The heads are tapered, unlike his own, and there are small ridges lining the undersides. 

The color isn’t what he expected. He isn’t sure _what_ he expected, really, but blue is a surprise. Sidon’s cocks are blue, though much lighter than the color of his tongue. The bases nearly blend in with the white of his belly, though the heads and ridges are darker in color. It’s a gradient from light to dark, and Link never thought he would find a cock beautiful. Sidon is full of surprises. 

Under the dim light of the bedroom, Sidon’s cocks glimmer with wetness. They’re slick, covered in the liquid he’d found in Sidon’s slit. It isn’t precome, but it’s slick enough to be used as lube, and Link grins at Sidon.

Before he can put his mouth on them, the once-rigid lengths begin to…move. 

They wiggle up toward Link’s face, one brushing its slick across his cheek. When he steals a glance at Sidon’s face, the prince is transfixed on the sight of his cocks near Link’s mouth. When he realizes he’s been caught looking, he blushes blue to match the heads of his cocks. 

Link chuckles. Before he can move his mouth down to have a taste, a hand fists itself into his hair. 

He moans as he’s pulled away, and he isn’t sure if it’s from pleasure or frustration. 

Sidon forces eye contact, and his voice shakes as he speaks, “Link, I believe we would both find it pleasurable if you fuck your cock between my own.” 

Link moans at the thought, and feels a spurt of precome leak from his dick. Sidon chuckles as Link wipes it off with a thumb. He offers his thumb to Sidon, who licks at it as if he’s savoring the taste. Link nearly comes from the sight alone.

It’s graceless as Link moves back up Sidon’s body, but neither of them care. He lines his pelvis up with Sidon’s own, and he’s surprised to feel his dicks reaching toward him.

The space between them is small, but Link is much smaller than Sidon. It’s a perfect fit, and he groans aloud when he slides himself into the opening between Sidon’s cocks. It’s slick and wet and _perfect_ , and before he can savor the feeling, Sidon adds to the pleasure. Twin cocks writhe around his own. They aren’t mobile enough to wrap around Link’s length, but their movement is more than enough. 

Link lifts his hips and thrusts against Sidon. The friction of their cocks rubbing against one another is heavenly, and it’s heightened by the writhing strokes of Sidon’s lengths against his own. 

He knows he won’t last long. He loses himself in sensation, rutting desperately against Sidon, small pants and moans spilling out of his mouth. Sidon groans below him, the sound reverberating in his chest in a way that Link can feel throughout his own body. Sidon’s claws dig into his hips, and it’s nearly enough to send him over the edge. 

Sidon _growls_ as his lengths torment the head of Link’s cock, and Link comes babbling little more than Sidon’s name.

Even as he’s coming down from his orgasm, Sidon’s cocks don’t stop moving around his own. They’re painted with his cum, and Link is transfixed on the sight of the thick, white fluid mixing in with Sidon’s clear slick. 

Before he can find it in himself to be embarrassed, Sidon is dragging him up by his shoulders to pull him into a kiss. It’s bruising yet gentle, and though Sidon’s tongue invades his mouth, the languid strokes against his own warm him with love more than arousal. 

“I love you,” is whispered against his parted lips, and Link sinks into Sidon. 

He doesn’t have enough time to get truly comfortable, as Sidon begins to nibble at his neck. Not enough to draw blood or even leave a mark, but it’s enough to get Link twitching again. He drank a stamina elixir, yet something in him knows that this is all Sidon. 

Another whisper, this time against the shell of his ear, “Let me return the favor, dearest Link.” His ears are terribly sensitive, and the tip twitches under Sidon’s hot breath. A shiver runs down his body, and a choked gasp is pulled from his throat. 

There’s no time to react as Sidon turns around and pushes his shoulders into the bed. 

“I need both of you Sidon,” Link flushes at how wanton he sounds. 

Sidon chuckles above him, arms caging him in. “We aren’t quite there yet, my love. You’re so small, and I worry about hurting you. Of course I’ll do my best to indulge you, but you’ll have to earn one before the second. I can imagine that I’ll have to wring a few more orgasms out of you before you’ll be able to attempt to take all of me.”

Link has never been one to back down from a challenge. When he wants something, he _always_ goes out and gets it, and this is no exception. He yanks Sidon down by the head fins and fiercely kisses his prince. He runs his tongue across Sidon’s lips and along his teeth, less careful than before. It isn’t quite an accident when the tip catches on one of Sidon’s sharp teeth, and he pulls away before Sidon can have more than a drop of his blood. 

He smirks up at Sidon and watches as his pupils dilate slightly. There’s restraint there, and Sidon looks torn between fondness and frustration. 

The prince growls at his deviousness, and Link moans at the smoldering look he’s pinned down with. Teeth nibble slightly at his earlobe, and Link’s cock is nearly fully erect. He isn’t given time to savor the feeling, as the prince moves away. 

Link whines, shrill in the air, and the prince chuckles darkly in response. Link shudders, but watches as Sidon works his way down to his hips. 

He gives a small lick to Link’s shaft, but he continues moving downward. Sidon’s face is now nestled between his thighs, and one of his big hands pushes down on the soft skin, forcing Link to spread his legs wide. 

His face is burning, scorching, as he bares himself to Sidon. The prince looks up at him, love staining his features. It’s overpowered by lust as Sidon teases at the crease of his thigh while maintaining eye contact with Link. He moves a hand to cover his eyes, embarrassed, but moves it away just as quickly. As flustered as he is, he has to look. 

Sidon moves his mouth below his dick to mouth at his perineum. Link squirms, but firm hands on his thighs hold him still. 

Clawed hands move from the tops of his thighs to cushion underneath them, and suddenly Sidon is hauling his hips off of the bed. Hot breath teases against his hole, and he feels as it twitches slightly under the attention. Link squeezes his eyes shut, embarrassment at an all time high. 

Sidon chuckles once more, his fingers brushing gently along the scarred skin of Link’s thighs. His voice is husky when he addresses Link, “I told you I would repay the favor. Is this okay with you?”

He can feel Sidon’s stare boring into his closed eyelids. He forces them open and nods at Sidon’s request. 

It isn’t enough for Sidon, who teases a finger across his hole. It’s barely there before it’s gone again, and Link doesn’t have time to tilt his hips into the touch. He whines low in his throat. 

“You need to use words, Link, whether they be from your mouth or your hands,” his tone is filled with dominance that hadn’t been there moments before. 

“ _Please_ ,” he rasps out. 

Sidon smirks up at him, and removes one of his hands. Link whines again, but Sidon holds his hand out toward him. 

“Would you please hand me a pillow? I want to make sure you’re comfortable, as I don’t want you thinking about anything but the pleasure I’m going to spoil you with.” 

Words fail him yet again, so he responds by handing Sidon a pillow.

Sidon is careful as he holds Link’s hips up once more, shimmying the pillow gently underneath them to hold up his weight. Link sinks down into the plush comfort of the pillow, hips held up above the bed. Sidon is on him as soon as he’s settled in. 

Link’s skin is warm beneath his tongue. His legs are spread wide, and Sidon is in awe at the sight. Link is beautiful, of course, but the trust and vulnerability he shows to Sidon means the world. It’s easy to pull himself out of soft thoughts with Link laid bare before him. His hands grab at Link’s ass, massaging the cheeks briefly before pulling them apart. 

His tongue licks around Link’s hole, and soft thighs twitch near his face. There is nothing he wouldn’t do to be held in place by such strong legs. Instead, he makes sure that Link keeps them spread wide, and flattens his tongue against his hole. 

He teases the tip inside and savors the sounds Link makes. They echo throughout the room, and something deepy primal in Sidon hopes that the entire Domain can hear. He wants all of Hyrule to know that Link is _his_ and _his alone_. 

When he moves back to lick around the rim once more, Link whines and cants his hips toward Sidon’s face. He’s insistent, begging to be fucked, and Sidon isn’t sure how long he can resist. 

Blue eyes stare down at him, and he pulls away from Link to meet his gaze. Link whines louder, hips jerking frantically. Sidon grins, sharp teeth entirely visible, and nudges his crest along Link’s straining length. 

His claws sink into Link’s hips ever so slightly. It’s enough to hold him down, but not enough to break the skin. He can tell his love wants more. He pushes Link down into the pillow, forcibly holding him still.

They’ve both waited long enough. He moves his face back to Link, letting his breath ghost over his hole. It twitches slightly and he plunges his tongue inside of Link. Sidon holds him still, but Link is desperately trying to thrust his hips down. He’s whining and babbling incoherently, and Sidon basks in the sight of Link falling apart. Link is trying to fuck his face and nearly screaming in frustration because _Sidon won’t let him._

Sidon’s tongue is much longer than a Hylian’s, and he takes full advantage of that to overwhelm Link with pleasure. He slowly works his way into Link, savoring his reactions more than the taste. 

When most of his tongue is inside of Link, he closes his lips around his hole and _sucks_. Link goes crazy below him, and Sidon relaxes his hold on his hips slightly, allowing him to grind against his mouth. Sidon never thought that he would get so worked up from pleasuring Link, but his cocks are straining now more than ever, smearing the sheets below him with slick and precum.

Link’s skin is searing hot against his hands, and the way his love squirms below him is gorgeous. Link isn’t the most composed in general, but seeing him lost in pleasure, completely drowning in it, is a sight he’ll never forget. 

His tongue is dextrous, and when he begins to move it about, Link loses his mind even more. He can feel the way Link shakes beneath his hands, and he digs his claws in further to continue holding him still. He breaks the skin slightly but doesn’t draw blood, and the sensation of Sidon digging into Link seems to calm him down. 

He runs his tongue along Link’s walls, noting that Link is burning hot on the inside as well. The strokes of his tongue are languid, slow, and the way Link squirms beneath his hands tells him it isn’t enough. 

The way he explores Link is just that: an exploration. Link is new to him, his treasure, and he wants to take apart every piece of him and then put it all back together. He wants to know every part of Link in a way that no one else can, wants to learn what spots are the most sensitive so he can bring Link pleasure he’s never felt before. Link is his everything. Link is _his_.

His movements are still slow, but he knows instantly when he stumbles upon Link’s prostate. 

Though Link has been anything but quiet, most of the noises he’s made since Sidon has been inside him are moans and groans and jumbled attempts at words. When Sidon presses his tongue against Link’s prostate, Link sings his name. 

“ _Sidon!”_

It isn’t quite a scream, but it’s loud and piercing. Soon it’s all Link can say. He repeats Sidon’s name over and over as Sidon assaults his prostate with his tongue. 

Link’s thighs break out of his hold and it’s so sudden that Sidon is helpless to do anything but marvel at his strength. Strong thighs clamp down around his face, and he knows that Link is close. 

“Sidon, I’m close,” his voice is hoarse, straining, as if forcing the words out takes all of his focus. 

In response, Sidon works a finger into Link along with his tongue. Link’s thighs squeeze at him harder. It doesn’t hurt, but the pressure is overwhelming and sends precum dribbling out of both of his cocks. 

Sidon licks at Link’s prostate once, twice. He presses at it with the pad of his finger along with his tongue, and Link snaps. 

The pressure of Link’s thighs increases slightly, and then relaxes as Link falls apart. He comes calling out Sidon’s name, his cum smearing onto his stomach and down his softening length. 

Sidon is gentle as he pulls himself out of Link.

He sits up on the bed and watches as Link’s chest heaves with exertion. He places a hand on Link’s thigh, careful with his claws. The touch grounds Link the way he’d hoped, and he watches as his breath slowly returns to normal. 

Once he’s sure that Link has come down enough from his orgasm, he leans forward to lick the cum from his stomach. Link’s skin is still hot beneath his tongue, but it’s cooling down. Rather than jolting at his touch, Link sighs and relaxes into Sidon as his tongue laps at scarred skin. 

Though he’s focused on cleaning up Link’s mess, he’s careful to pay attention to his scars, kissing and licking each one he comes across. He loves Link, loves every part of him, and when he glances up at him, the champion’s face is on fire. He comes across the scar on Link’s stomach he knows is from a Lynel’s club, and chuckles into the kiss. 

Link _hmph_ s at him, but doesn’t say a word about his teasing. He can’t believe that it was so long ago that Link had shown him his scars as Sidon drowned in love he had thought was unrequited. 

When he’s sure that Link is fine, that he won’t overstimulate him, he grabs at Link’s soft cock. Cum still sticks to the head, and Sidon looks up at Link as he licks it off. The length twitches in his hand, and Sidon brings the head into his mouth to suck at. He’s only trying to be thorough in cleaning the mess Link had made. 

He teases for a bit, and when Link lets out a moan he pulls away. His champion pouts down at him, and Sidon can only giggle at his expression. He moves up the bed to pull Link into a sweet kiss.

Sweetness soon yields to lust, and the two are lost in each other’s mouths once more. 

Sidon begins to pull away, and Link pulls him back by nibbling at his lip. He groans aloud, cheeks coloring blue, and it’s clear that Link got the reaction he wanted. 

This time when he pulls away, Link lets him go. 

“Link, my pearl, I want to fuck you now. Is that alright?” His cocks are still straining, slick and ready.

Link looks down at Sidon and notices that Sidon is indeed still hard. His hands shake as he signs, but his voice is rough, _Will you give me both?_

Sidon chuckles at him, and Link pouts once more. He realizes that yes, Sidon is massive compared to him, but it doesn’t hurt to ask. And as much as Sidon teases him, he can see that primal look swimming in Sidon’s eyes. He wants it too.

“Not yet. I don’t want to hurt you Link. Though I won’t lie to you and say I don’t want to bury myself inside of you.” Link’s face flushes with heat, and he watches as Sidon’s cocks squirm slightly. His prince continues, “Let’s try with one for now. The night is still young, and I know you’re strong and wonderfully amazing. I believe in you, Link, but I need to have you _now._ We can try for more later.” 

Link can’t say no to that. He knows that he _could_ of course, but every fiber of his being longs for Sidon. Saying no isn’t an option he’s willing to consider. 

He sits up on the bed, surprising Sidon. He grabs at Sidon’s hands, pulling him forward. He pats at the headboard, and hopes that Sidon understands what he means. 

It’s his turn to dote on his lover, as Sidon leans back on the headboard without any consideration for his own comfort. Link _tsk_ s at him and gathers up a few pillows while Sidon watches him, bewildered. He taps at Sidon’s back, and when the prince doesn’t lean forward, he pushes until he does. 

The pillows are plush and soft, and he pushes them into the space between the back of the bed and Sidon’s back. He’s careful with how he situates them, wanting Sidon to be as comfortable as possible. He’s gentle as he lifts Sidon’s head tail, making sure it isn’t trapped among the pillows. It squirms slightly in his hand, and when he lets go it wags against the back of Sidon’s neck.

Link smiles up at Sidon, and he’s met with a dazzling grin in return. 

He pushes Sidon back into the pillows, and tilts his head to the side, asking a silent question. 

Sidon reaches a hand up to card his fingers through Link’s messy hair, and he leans into the touch. It’s gentle and sweet, and as much as he enjoys having his hair pulled, it’s also nice to have Sidon play with it so gently.

“Thank you Link,” his smile is evident in his voice, and Link nearly melts. 

He moves to straddle Sidon, and the prince wheezes beneath him. His gills flutter in what Link has learned is embarrassment, and Link isn’t subtle about the way he grinds his half-hard cock against Sidon’s aching lengths. 

“Sidon,” he calls his name, and Sidon’s focus instantly shifts from his cocks to Link’s face, “I need to stretch myself out before I can take you. I’m going to sit here, and while I might touch you, you aren’t allowed to touch me until I’m ready for you. Do you understand?”

The prince’s body quivers below him, and Sidon nods wildly. He leans in close, gnawing at Sidon’s jaw and kissing down his neck. 

_I love you_ , he traces into the skin just above his cocks, and Sidon keens. He leans in further, pressing his chest flush to Sidon’s own, and grabs at the prince’s cocks. 

Sion bucks up into the touch, but Link grinds his hips down to halt the movement. He pins Sidon with a glare that’s annoyed rather than angry. The prince holds still, and Link pats soothingly at one of his head fins. 

“Good boy,” he whispers, and Sidon’s gills flutter once more. 

He grabs at Sidon again, and when he doesn’t move, he trills low in his throat in approval. He uses both hands to pump up and down Sidon’s cocks, getting a feel for their width and hardness. He thumbs at the ridges and watches as more precum dribbles from the tips. 

The slick coating Sidon’s cocks is seemingly endless, and it’s perfect. It’s a bit of a mess to gather some of it up and onto his hands, but he doesn’t mind at all. He _wants_ Sidon to make a mess of him. 

He keeps his left hand braced on Sidon’s stomach and moves the other away. Sidon grabs his hand before he can bring it to his ass, causing him to jerk his head up and look Sidon in the eye. 

Golden eyes hold a tinge of confusion, and Sidon questions him, “Link, what are you doing?”

His hands are wet with Sidon’s slick, and he smirks at the way Sidon stares as he signs, _How else do you think I’m going to stretch myself out? You’re big, Sidon, and I need something to help me_.

White cheeks flush with blue, and Link smirks. It’s clear that Sidon understands now, so he’s quick to bring his hand back to his ass. 

He teases at his hole, grinding playfully against Sidon as he does. The prince moans loudly beneath him, but remembers not to touch. Link is impatient, so he doesn’t tease himself for long before working a finger into himself. It slides in without resistance, given the slick and the fact that Sidon had already eaten him out. 

The second is still easy, though he has to push a bit harder past the rim. Once both of his fingers are up to the knuckle, he scissors them inside of himself in an attempt to ease the stretch. 

When he presses lightly against his prostate, it’s more for Sidon’s benefit than his own. The pleasure is tantalizing, but nowhere near as potent as when Sidon’s tongue was licking at his insides. The thought of losing his focus is tempting, but it’s easy to pay attention to Sidon instead. As he teases his prostate, his hips jerk forward. His cock grinds slightly along Sidon’s, and more of their skin touches. 

Groans spill into the air, and Link can hear the edge of a growl hanging on some of them. He can feel the sound where his skin touches Sidon’s, and the feeling is exquisite. 

He moves away from his prostate and adds a third finger. The slick feels good inside of him, more than lube ever had, and he wonders how every part of Sidon can be so perfect. The third finger is a strain, and he has to move slowly as he pushes it in. 

Unlike before, he doesn’t take the time to tease himself before adding another. He hopes that four fingers will be enough, but he doesn’t want any more than that. He only wants Sidon. The fourth brings the edge of pain, but he pushes through it for his prince.

Impatience fuels his movements, and he can feel Sidon’s eyes on him. He feels Sidon’s cocks twitch toward his own. He nearly cries out when one brushes along the head. 

He’d told Sidon not to touch him until he’s ready. Technically, Sidon hadn’t disobeyed: he’s as ready as he’s going to get. 

Link pulls his fingers away and doesn’t miss the way Sidon follows his every movement. He leans forward to bump his head against Sidon’s crest, and kisses gently at his lips. He whispers an “I love you,” across Sidon’s lips. Sidon surges up to deepen their kiss. 

Eventually, Link pulls away and levels Sidon with what he hopes is a sultry look. It must be, as the prince visibly squirms beneath him. 

A large hand reaches out toward Link’s chest, but hesitates before making contact. “May I touch you now?”

Link nods, and Sidon is brushing against his nipples. Neither of them had paid much attention before now, and it’s incredibly distracting. Sidon pinches at them, careful with his claws yet using them to his advantage. It’s Link’s turn to writhe against his partner. 

It’s hard to pull away, but eventually he does. Sidon pouts at him, but when he grabs at Sidon’s lower dick, the pout fades into pleasure. 

The cock jerks forward in his hand, and Link gives it a squeeze. They’re both still now, hard and unforgiving. He holds himself up with one hand and grabs at Sidon’s cock with the other. His prince is kind enough to hold him by the hips. 

He centers himself over Sidon’s cock. Ever teasing, he circles his hole over the head before lowering himself down. 

Sidon’s cock is slick and hard and everything he never knew he needed. 

He’s slow, excruciatingly so, but Sidon is _big_. It hurts, there’s no way it couldn’t, but he’s careful. The slow pace tests his patience, and he can tell that Sidon is growing weary as well. 

When the first ridge slides into him, he jerks forward to bury his head into Sidon’s chest. He moans, the sound loud between them, and bites at Sidon’s chest for purchase. 

The head is tapered, which allows it to ease in at first, but Sidon is wide, and each ridge overwhelms him with pleasure. Sidon’s claws are gentle at his hips, their presence grounding. His big hands envelop his hips in a way that makes him feel small. He never thought that feeling small could be so arousing. 

His own cock is achingly hard, and Sidon’s dick that isn’t inside of him bumps against it. He jerks forward and another ridge slips into him. 

When he finally bottoms out, they both groan. Sidon is hot inside of him, burning him in a way that brings more pleasure than pain. The slick covering his cock is heavenly, and he moans when it moves the slightest bit. 

Link takes a moment to sit and catch his breath, but eventually he grinds down against Sidon. There’s so much stimulation, from the cock inside of him to the one that’s teasing at his own. 

Each time he grinds forward, the head of his cock is covered in slick as Sidon’s length moves against it. Despite the fact that he often struggles with words, he finds that he’s unable to keep quiet, though the sounds pouring out of his mouth aren’t anything coherent. 

He pushes himself up, hands braced on Sidon’s chest, and lets himself fall back down gracelessly. When he sits fully, he grinds down against Sidon, against the length inside him and the one against his own. He repeats the motion and quickly loses count of how many times he lets himself fall down, speared onto Sidon’s cock.

Sidon’s hands move from his hips to his thighs, and suddenly they’re lifting him up, up, nearly off of Sidon’s dick. He whines, scratching at Sidon’s chest without restraint. When his prince lowers him back down, he whines again, louder this time. 

The sensation of the ridges moving in and out of him is heavenly. He can already feel his orgasm building, and is only comforted by the fact that he can feel Sidon pulse inside of him. 

He’s lifted up a few more times before Sidon lets go of his thighs. Link groans, but a moan is punched out of him instead when Sidon changes the angle of his hips. 

Slow pace forgotten, Sidon punches up into him from below. Link’s breath is knocked away, but he doesn’t care. Sidon’s pace is brutal, and with the change in the angle, the base of his cock is rubbing against his prostate. Each time Sidon is fully sheathed inside of him, one of those ridges presses into his prostate and he sees stars. 

One of Sidon’s hands is buried in his hair and he _pulls_ , forcing Link to bare his neck to his prince. 

Sidon’s mouth is on his skin, where his shoulder meets his neck, and nibbles quickly make way for bites. 

Link’s orgasm was already building, but with Sidon biting roughly at him (but still not _hard enough_ ) and his cock drenching Link’s with slick and precome, he’s brought to the edge rather quickly.

The cock inside of him moves again, the ridge at the base pressing mercilessly into his prostate. This time, it doesn’t let up as Sidon holds him down and stops his frantic thrusting. Instead, he begins to grind into Link, both of them overwhelmed by the heat of the other. 

He wants Sidon to bite him harder, to make him come as he gives in to instinct. Instead, he comes when Sidon wraps a hand around both of their cocks and _squeezes_ , as if he’s attempting to pull his orgasm out of him. It works, and he feels himself clench around Sidon’s cock as he comes. 

Link can’t see anything but white for a few seconds. 

The world comes crashing down around him when he feels Sidon come inside of him.

It’s hot, overwhelming, and he wants _more_. The slick inside him is good on its own, but feeling Sidon come inside of him and make even more of a mess…it’s enough to make his overstimulated cock twitch with interest.

He looks down at himself and Sidon, cocks pressed together, and realizes that he’s a mess here as well. It’s one thing to know that his insides are painted white with Sidon’s cum, but another to see himself and Sidon smeared with both of their cum. 

Link trails a finger through the mess and sucks it off with his mouth. Sidon jolts beneath him at the sight. He makes that snorting noise Link heard the day Sidon tasted his blood. His cock twitches again, and he isn’t sure if it’s because of the noise Sidon made or the memory.

As much as he admires the sight of both himself and Sidon covered in cum and slick, he can’t help it as his body sags to rest against Sidon’s chest. He can feel more cum smear against his stomach, but he doesn’t care. He _likes_ it.

Sidon’s hands make him feel small in the best of ways. One rubs up and down his back, gentle yet firm. He pauses occasionally to work out a knot, and when he does Link leans further into his touch and lets out breathy moans. The other hand is tangled in his hair, gently combing through the mess it’s become. Sidon is careful not to pull, and eventually he manages to get Link’s hair smoothed out. 

He knows that the cum will dry soon, so he sits up off of Sidon. Either he needs to wash it off or cover it with more, and he’s strongly in favor of the second option. 

Sidon gazes up at him like he’s the luckiest man in the world, and Link feels the same. How incredibly lucky he is that someone as amazing as Sidon loves him. Loves him enough to shower him in affection and pleasure. Link is the happiest he’s ever been. 

The wetness of Sidon’s tongue surprises him as Sidon licks a stripe up his neck. Sidon hums against his skin and licks at him again, this time following with the tips of his teeth. He doesn’t bite down, but trails the sharp points of his teeth along Link’s skin with the slightest bit of pressure. His cock stirs. Link needs more, but one look at Sidon’s face tells him he won’t be getting it. 

His ear twitches when Sidon leans up to it to murmur hotly against his skin, “I can tell by the taste of your skin that the elixir has worn off. And yet,” the prince pauses. He dips his fingers into the mess on Link’s stomach and rubs it onto Link’s cock, running a claw up and down the shaft. Link begins to harden against Sidon’s touch, and he blushes red to the tips of his ears. Sidon’s whisper is dark, “This is all _you_ my dear.”

A shiver runs up his spine. Sidon dips his fingers in the mess again, and instead of rubbing them against his cock, he brings them up to Link’s lips in a silent command. 

Link leans forward and sucks. He savors the taste of their cum and Sidon’s slick, but he doesn’t stop when it’s gone. Soon he’s moaning around Sidon’s fingers. When he makes eye contact with Sidon, his pupils are blown wide, though not as wide as the time that had triggered all of this. He fucks his tongue between the two fingers, and Sidon’s cocks stir against his quickly hardening length.

“Link,” Sidon’s voice is husky, thick, “I want you to sit on my face.”

The words send heat pooling between his legs. His face is on fire, and the way Sidon looks at him makes it heat up even more. Of all the things they’ve done with one another, of all the messes they’ve made, this is the most that Link has lost his composure. It’s hanging on by a thread. 

“Please,” Sidon whispers into his ear, and the thread snaps. 

He’s embarrassed, beyond embarrassed, more than when Sidon had his tongue in his ass. And now he wants to do it _again_. It’s too much, but that doesn’t stop him from nodding. 

Sidon moves the pillows that once supported his back to lay down on the bed. The prince scoots his body down the bed so that he can lay his head against one of the pillows. Link realizes that he’s still straddling Sidon’s waist when he wants him elsewhere.

He’s anxious, really. The thought is more than appealing, but he’s nervous about the request. To have all of the focus on his own pleasure flusters him further. He can feel the tips of his ears burning, and he’s certain his cheeks are stained red. Sidon had said earlier that he wants to spoil Link with pleasure. Link had believed him then and believes him now, but he hadn’t realized how dedicated Sidon is to his cause.

His prince, perfect as ever, senses his hesitance. He rubs soft circles into his hips, and his voice is calming, “You are allowed to say no to me Link. To any request you can say no. What is worrying you?”

Link’s heart nearly melts. Sidon cares so much about him that it almost hurts. The hoarseness of his voice contrasts Sidon’s quiet comfort, but he forces himself to speak, “The problem is that I don’t _want_ to say no. I want this so badly Sidon, but it’s so embarrassing to even think about. To have my pleasure be all of the focus…is it really okay?”

Sidon beckons him forward, and he crawls up his torso to cup Sidon’s face in his hands. “I love you. I want to pamper you, to overwhelm you with so much pleasure that you can only think of me. I am more than okay with this. Would you allow me to indulge us both?”

He touches his lips to Sidon’s in a brief kiss, and pulls back just enough so that he can look him in the eye. “Yes, please.”

Sharp teeth grin widely at him, and Link knows that Sidon is about to pull him apart. His prince’s hands are on his hips, pulling slightly to urge him forward. Link is still flustered, but he takes comfort in following Sidon’s directions. 

When he reaches Sidon’s head, he hovers above him, unsure of where to put his body. He grips at the headboard to hold himself up, and a glance down at Sidon’s face shows that his pupils are wide and his mouth is hanging open. Goddesses help him, the sight of Sidon so worked up over _him_ is almost too much. 

He’s slow, a bit unsure as he lowers himself down, but Sidon’s hand lay comfortingly across his thighs. They help to pull him down, and Link finally sits down onto Sidon’s face. 

His grip on the headboard is the only thing that keeps him from collapsing forward. As his thighs make contact with Sidon’s cheeks, his prince moans below him. It’s hot feeling the reverberations against his legs. Somehow he feels both powerful and vulnerable. Leave it to Sidon to show him both, yet somehow allow him to be comfortable with it all. 

Link shifts his weight, trying to get comfortable, and Sidon lets out another muffled moan. Link flushes and grips harder at the bedframe. His grip tightens again when Sidon starts to lick at his ass, and his reddening face is all but forgotten. 

It takes no time at all for Sidon to work his tongue inside of Link. It’s heavenly, and Link quickly sinks into the pleasure, his embarrassment tossed to the side. 

He braces off of the headboard and grinds down onto Sidon. His prince moans once more, and the way it feels against his walls is beyond erotic. He grinds down again, taking pleasure in how much Sidon seems to be enjoying himself as well. 

Sidon’s tongue is warm and _wet_ and it feels so good inside of him. His large hands are still gripping at his thighs, and the next time Link grinds, down, Sidon digs his claws in the slightest bit. 

It’s Link’s turn to moan. He’s hard and leaking already. He couldn’t have imagined such an act would have him so flustered, his skin burning so hot, but Sidon has managed to surprise him yet again. He pushes down on the headboard to pull himself up along the length of Sidon’s tongue. It’s long, a fact that he knows intimately well as he sinks back down onto its length. 

His dick bumps against Sidon’s crest. He knows it’s sensitive and worries for Sidon, but the prince responds with a moan. Link does it again.

He soon falls into a rhythm of grinding forward to press his cock against the underside of Sidon’s crest, and then back onto his tongue. 

The prince has excellent control of his tongue, and Link writhes each time it squirms about inside of him. His love is careful to purposefully avoid his prostate. Link catches on quickly, and takes to grinding rougher, wilder, in an attempt to force Sidon’s tongue to press against it.

He chances a look down, and his movements stop for just a second. His thighs frame Sidon’s face in an undeniably erotic way, but seeing their skin pressed together fills him with an enduring warmth. He looks to Sidon’s mouth, where his blue tongue is pressed as far inside of him as it can go. He lifts up and watches as it nearly slips out of him. When he drops back down, Sidon meets his eyes. Link looks away almost as soon as their eyes meet, beyond embarrassed that Sidon had caught him staring. 

“Please,” he grunts out. 

Sidon stops moving his tongue until Link looks at him again. His eyes hold warmth and pleasure, love and lust, and Link is nearly lost within them. The corners crinkle up in a smile that his occupied mouth is unable to match. 

The warmth of Sidon’s tongue presses into his prostate, and Link sees stars. He grinds against Sidon’s tongue in earnest, pleased that his prince has finally given him what he wants. He knows he won’t last long. 

Caught in motion, Sidon grips hard at his hips. When he falters, his prince seals his lips around Link’s rim and _sucks_. 

Link is close. One more moment like that and he’s done for. 

Sidon pulls his tongue out from inside of him. 

Link whines, hips thrusting helplessly against Sidon’s face. He doesn’t stop until he feels Sidon chuckle beneath him. 

“I want you to come in my mouth,” it comes out as a growl, and Link can’t refuse. It’s an offer and a plea all at once, and as soon as Sidon suggests it he knows it’s what he needs. 

The prince is careful as he covers his teeth the best he can with his lips. Link is eager to let Sidon swallow him whole. He doesn’t fuck Sidon’s mouth like he had with his tongue. Instead, that sinful tongue teases at the head of his cock, mercilessly brushing against the most sensitive spots. 

Sidon’s mouth is warm and wet enough to make him sing with pleasure, but Link holds still. He trusts Sidon’s teeth enough to lose himself in the sensation, but he’s also content to let the prince take over his pleasure. He wants Sidon to make him come. 

He’s at the edge again rather quickly, and when one of Sidon’s fingers presses inside of him, it’s nearly too much combined with the wet heat of his mouth.

Sidon knows every part of him now, has found and pushed at his prostate countless times. It shouldn’t be a surprise when he does it again, but Link shouts when Sidon pushes the pad of his finger up against the most sensitive part of him. 

The finger pushes again. Once, twice, and he comes with a shout. 

He can feel it as Sidon swallows around him, and it makes him want to come a second time. His prince drinks him down with an eagerness he should have expected but hadn’t, and Link sighs as Sidon’s mouth squeezes against his sensitive cock with each bit he swallows. 

His hands are still dug into the bedframe, and it’s the only thing keeping him from collapsing down onto Sidon. 

Sidon pulls his finger away, and Link moves back to sit on Sidon’s chest. He grins at Sidon the best he can manage, still feeling the bliss of his orgasm running rampant through his mind. Sidon looks equally as blissed out as he smiles back. He looks at him like a starving man who has stumbled across an oasis (Link knows the feeling).

He loves Sidon. He loves Sidon with everything he has. He wants to give him all of Hyrule and everything in it. But he can’t, so instead he gives Sidon himself and hopes it’s enough. 

Sidon’s head fins are cool to the touch, and Link enjoys stroking at them. He moves to white cheeks, and quickly leans in to nuzzle his forehead against Sidon’s crest. It’s becoming a common gesture between the two of them, and he finds himself enjoying the gentle affection. 

The prince leans up for a kiss, and Link is quick to give him what they both want. It’s soft, gentle, and this time it doesn’t become heated. It is what it is, and they both appreciate it for that. 

_You were right_ , his hands are shaky, still overwhelmed by his orgasm, _That was amazing._

Soft smiles are becoming common as well, and Link basks in the one stretching across Sidon’s face. 

He steals a glance behind him and is pleased to see that Sidon is hard. As if sensing his eyes on him, both of his cocks writhe upward the slightest bit, as if moving toward him. He looks back down at Sidon’s face, and rather than embarrassment, he finds hunger stirring in his eyes.

“You told me earlier that if I was good, you would fuck me with both. Haven’t I earned it, my prince?” The title is a tease, all of it is a tease, and Sidon growls beneath him, which is exactly what he’d wanted.

Rather than becoming worked up, his prince manages to hold himself back. He keeps his voice low but controlled, “Link, are you sure? I know that you are strong and capable, but you must let me fuss over you. I would hate to hurt you, and I warned you earlier that Zora can be quite rough when we mate.”

Link glares at him, the insatiable little monster. He moves to straddle Sidon’s waist, urging him with his eyes to sit up. Sidon listens, and props himself up against a few of the pillows. 

He’s never heard a Hylian growl, but the sound Link makes is close. “I want all of you. And by that I mean _all_ of you, not just your cocks. Let go Sidon. You won’t break me. _I want this_.”

Sidon barely nods his approval before Link is taking action. No. This time he’s in charge, not his bossy little lover. 

Link grasps at both of his cocks, and Sidon gasps as he feels them squirm against his hand. Before Link can do much else, Sidon snaps. If Link wants all of him, he’s going to get all of him. 

He’s rough with Link as he picks him up. He presses Link’s back against his front and _holds him there_ . Link moans, babbling “yes” over and over, but Sidon barely registers it. He spreads Link’s legs impossibly wide, mirroring the position with his own. He allows Link’s legs to drape over his own, forcing them to stay spread wide and vulnerable. Link is _his_ and he keeps Link spread open so that he can gaze openly at his quickly-hardening cock and fucked out hole. 

“Darling, you are simply _insatiable_ ,” he growls out, running a claw up Link’s length. 

Link leans his head back against his shoulder, and turns to mouth at Sidon’s neck. It lacks coordination, but it’s enough for Sidon. Link is _his_ , he _wants this_ , and he’s _willingly giving himself_ over to Sidon. 

Sidon lets go of his restraint. 

His claws dig into Link’s thighs as he cups his hands underneath them. He holds him in the air by his legs, hovering just above his cocks. He lets them move just enough to brush against Link’s hole. Link moans and shakes in his arms, and he shakes even more when one of Sidon’s cocks dips inside. 

Link is frantic. Sidon has him held in a way that he’s completely at his mercy, unable to move until Sidon lets him. 

Finally, _finally_ , Sidon starts to lower Link down. He squeezes his cocks together, hoping the tapered heads will ease the way for Link. The first inch or so is difficult, but once the tips of him are inside Link, they’re both groaning in approval. 

He’d fucked Link once already, but this is something else. Only the tips of him are inside, yet he’s being squeezed so tightly by Link it almost hurts. It’s hot and warm, his slick easing the way and wetting Link’s insides. It’s nearly too much, but unlike Link, Sidon isn’t lost just yet. 

Sidon lowers Link more. When the first ridge catches on his rim, they both gasp. Link tries to wiggle and force himself down, but Sidon’s grip on his legs is firm. He is in control of how much and how quickly Link is going to take his cocks. Link whines and tries to squirm again, but it’s clear to both of them that Sidon is in charge. 

He can see the exact moment when Link truly surrenders. His frantic movements slow down, and he stops trying to fuck himself onto Sidon. He can still hear the frantic pounding of his heart, smell the heady scent of his arousal, but Link relaxes his body into Sidon and gives himself over.

His growl is involuntary. He bares his teeth, mouth wide open over Link’s shoulder. Rather than biting him, he inhales Link’s scent through his open mouth, and pushes him down just enough that the ridge pushes into Link.

Link moans wantonly, but doesn’t attempt to move on his own. 

“Good boy,” Sidon whispers into his ear, licking the tip when it twitches at his praise. 

Sidon lowers Link down more, and when he has both of his cocks halfway in, Link suddenly clamps down on him. It’s so tight it’s nearly painful, but he groans with the pleasure it brings. 

He worries that he’s hurt Link, based on his reaction. When he peers over Link’s shoulder to take a look at him, he’s surprised to see that Link is coming. He watches as blue eyes roll back with pleasure. Link’s cock has little to give, he’s come so much already, but the dry orgasm is just as overwhelming as the others had been for his love. 

It’s a strain to halt his movements, instincts fighting with him to continue pushing Link down onto his cocks. Instead, he waits until Link’s hole stops fluttering around him. He doesn’t want to overstimulate him.

Apparently, Link has a different idea. Whereas Sidon is taking painful efforts to hold back, Link begins to wiggle down further, and another ridge is sucked inside. 

He’s still sensitive, Sidon can tell. And yet…he’s attempting to fuck himself down onto Sidon. Sidon growls, and this time it tears out of his throat, the most raw he’s felt so far. If Link wants to be overstimulated, he will _overstimulate_ him.

When he continues lowering Link down, his movements are still slow. He digs his claws into Link’s thighs, finally drawing the smallest bit of blood. Link holds still and gives in once more, but Sidon feels himself twitch inside of Link as the scent of his blood hits him. 

Blood has…always been something that pulls at his more primal instincts. It was one thing when Link was covered in monster blood, the scent only made pleasant by Link’s own. _Link’s_ blood, however…it’s delectable, irresistible, he needs to _taste_ it. He’s reminded of the rainy day by the reservoir. Just like that day, he feels his control slipping. 

Before he can get too lost in the coppery scent of Link’s blood, he pushes Link down a few more inches, and he’s finally fully seated on his cocks. Sidon moans, and Link lets out a breathy, shrieking sound. 

He feels Link sink just a bit deeper as he fully relaxes, and he can’t wait any longer. Link’s insides are scorching hot, and he squeezes around him like a vise. It’s the most pleasurable thing he’s ever experienced, though everything he’s done with Link so far has been the best he’s ever had. 

Link flutters around him once more, and Sidon starts to fuck him in earnest. He punches up into Link, his thrusts hard, fast, and sudden. Link is helpless to do anything but cry out and let himself be fucked. Despite coming just moments before, his cock is already hard again. Sidon smirks. Link is insatiable, ravenous, and he wonders how he got lucky enough to end up with someone as wonderful as him, someone who can keep up with and even outpace him. 

He savors every moan he pulls out of Link. His thrusts are powerful, hard, and he can tell when he brushes at Link’s prostate by the way his hole flutters around him. 

His love is gorgeous beneath him, though he doesn’t stop his brutal pace to stare down at him. Link is small, yet somehow strong enough to take all of him. Each time Link is stuffed full on both of his cocks, his stomach bulges out the slightest bit. Sidon growls at the sight and mouths at Link’s neck, deliberately scraping the delicate skin with his teeth.

When he suddenly halts his movements, Link _cries_ above him. He grinds up into Link, filling him up with every inch of his cocks, and grabs at one of Link’s hands. His love turns his head to give him a questioning look, but his eyes are lost in pleasure. 

Sidon takes Link’s hand and brings it to his stomach where his cocks are causing the skin and muscle to bulge. He presses Link’s hand there, and his cocks pulse the slightest bit at Link’s gasp.

“Feel how well you take me? How well this tight hole of yours sucks me in? Nobody but you could do this to me. _Nobody but_ _me could make you like this_ ,” he growls out. His possessiveness drips off his tongue, and Link moans and shakes with each word. 

He holds Link’s hand in place as he picks up the pace once more. He wants Link to feel how stuffed he is, the way in which nobody else can satisfy him so thoroughly. Link’s moans fill the air, and he begins to babble, strings of “I love you”s falling from his lips. 

“I love you too my dear,” Sidon accentuates his words with a hard thrust up into Link.

Link’s free hand scratches at Sidon’s thigh, desperate for his attention. 

“Sidon _please_ ,” his words become strained as Sidon grinds against his prostate, “I want to see your face. I need to see your face.”

Sidon can’t deny him. He pulls Link up and off of his cocks. His love cries out, his hole clenching around empty air. He’s quick to push Link down on his back before he crawls up on top of him, caging him in with his arms. 

Link is whining and squirming below him, and Sidon gives him what they both want. He grabs at Link’s hips and pushes back inside of him. 

When Link looks up at Sidon, his eyes are nearly black. His cocks are hot inside of him, the slick squelching between them with each thrust. He should be embarrassed, but he can only sink into the pleasure. 

He wants to kiss Sidon, needs it so badly, so he grabs at one of his head fins and _pulls_. Sidon growls but complies, and Link can tell that his carefully crafted control is nearly gone. 

The kiss is raw, hot. Sidon’s tongue invades his mouth in a way that he should find appalling, but he can only moan into the sensation. He nibbles at Sidon’s bottom lip and is pleasantly surprised when Sidon nibbles back. One of his teeth catches just right, and a drop of blood wells up from Link’s lip. 

Sidon licks it up and snorts from his gills. Link watches as his eyes blow out the widest they’ve been yet. The gold is swallowed up by black. He should be intimidated, but as he watches Sidon he realizes he’s never been so turned on in his life. 

He wraps his arms up and around Sidon’s shoulders, clinging on desperately. His legs are wrapped loosely around Sidon’s waist, and any other time he’d be overwhelmed by the intimacy of the position. Now he can only focus on the heat of Sidon’s body pressed against his and just how hard Sidon is fucking him.

His hips ache from the force of Sidon’s thrusts, but pushes himself down onto Sidon’s cocks each time he thrusts up into him. The ridges feel heavenly as they pull in and out of him. Sidon is perfect.

He keeps his focus trained on Sidon’s black eyes. A particularly rough thrust makes him lose his breath, and suddenly Sidon is at the right side of his neck. He’s licking and mouthing where his neck meets his shoulder, but this time it feels more deliberate.

Sidon makes a low rumbling noise. It’s almost a purr but not quite, and it’s accentuated by the occasional growl. Their pace has slowed slightly due to Sidon’s focus on his neck. 

Sharp teeth tease his skin. Sidon doesn’t bite down as much as he wants him to, but he draws the smallest bit of blood. It’s nearly enough to push Link over the edge. He doesn’t know if Sidon meant to have more of his blood, but the effect is immediate. 

If he thought that Sidon was rough before, this is a new level of brutality. Link is barely coherent. Sidon is so hot inside of him. His cock is straining, leaking, and he’s ready to come untouched. 

Sidon’s cocks wiggle the slightest bit and one of the ridges mercilessly grinds into his prostate. Sidon has him pushed up to the edge. 

He’s being fucked so hard that the mattress bows beneath their weight. All he can feel is Sidon moving inside of him and his teeth at his neck. Everything else falls away. Sidon has finally let go of his inhibitions, and he’s taking Link in a way that’s truly primal. There isn’t a hint of fear within Link’s arousal, and he knows that despite Sidon’s brutality, he’s still there, still aware as he slips into instinct.

There’s moans and words and he can’t quite understand what they mean. Somewhere in his mind he realizes that it’s him talking, but all of his focus is devoted to the feeling of how _full_ he is impaled on Sidon’s cocks and how good it feels each time one of the ridges brushes past his prostate. 

Link can feel the moment Sidon’s cocks swell up inside of him. He’s already so full, so tight, so _everything_ that he’s surprised this isn’t what sends him crashing into his orgasm. 

He barely registers the garbled growl of his name when Sidon’s teeth sink into him. Sidon comes at the same time, and _this_ is what pushes him over the edge. 

Link’s fingers scratch at Sidon’s shoulders, and the claws on Sidon’s feet dig into the sheets.

When he comes, he screams out. Sidon’s teeth bury deeper into him, though he can only register pleasure. His world whites out with the force of his orgasm. 

It feels like hours when he finally comes back to reality, but it’s only been a few seconds. He’s pulled into focus by Sidon gently licking at his wound. He forces his eyes to focus beyond blurry shapes, and sees that there’s still more black in Sidon’s eyes than gold. 

The soft licks continue, and it quickly becomes apparent that Sidon is…purring? Whatever the sound is, it’s comforting in the same deep way that their love is. Sidon’s chest rumbles against his own, and he never wants it to end. 

Though Sidon doesn’t stop laving at his shoulder, he does shift his hips, causing Link to groan. An apology is whispered against his skin, and Sidon slowly pulls out of him. 

Link hisses. His ass is beyond sensitive, and it isn’t pleasant to feel Sidon pull out. Beyond the ache, he doesn’t want to feel empty. He doesn’t want Sidon to leave. 

As soon as Sidon’s cocks are gone, he feels cum spill out of him. It’s somehow arousing, but he’s too tired to even think about going again. Sidon’s cum trickles out from inside of him, though he can feel slick clinging to his rim. 

Sidon is gentle as he gathers Link up in his arms. Link sags his weight onto Sidon, glad that his prince is so strong. Sidon brings him to the sleeping pool and washes away the cum and slick coating his body. An apology is whispered into his ear as a finger gently works to clean the cum out from inside of him. He’s sore and sensitive, but Sidon is so, so _gentle_ with him that his heart is soaring. 

The top sheet is covered in cum and blood and slick, evidence of their passionate love-making. Sidon holds him in one arm while he removes the messy sheet with the other, and they lay down on the clean sheet below. 

Purrs still rumble against Link, and he’s glad that Sidon is so close. His prince is gentle as he pulls Link’s face to his chest. Link nestles himself into the strong muscles of Sidon’s broad form, and is comforted when Sidon wraps his arms around him. 

He’s warm. It’s different from the overwhelming heat of Sidon fucking him. It’s soft, fueled by the love they share. Sidon is warm. 

Sidon peppers soft kisses on his messy hair, and Link relaxes further into him. The air around them is filled with sweet whispers about how much Sidon loves him, how wonderful he is, and how lucky Sidon is to have him. With every murmured word from Sidon, Link grows even warmer. 

Though Link often struggles with talking, telling Sidon he loves him is the easiest thing he’s ever said. 

He moves his hands up to stroke Sidon’s crest and his head fins and tail. Sidon’s purrs increase in volume, and Link loves the feeling of them wracking through his frame where their skin touches. 

Sidon is his everything. With each little thing he does, he worms his way into his heart even more. 

He keeps repeating how much he loves Sidon. It’s important that he knows. Sidon says he loves him in return each time, and he knows that this is right. He knows that they belong to each other. 

They’re both lulled to sleep by the sound of Sidon’s rumbling purrs.

* * *

They spend almost an entire day in bed. Link is sore and wants to spend as much time with Sidon as he can while he gets his strength back, though the aches in Link’s body don’t stop him and Sidon from continuing to explore one another. 

Sidon’s room has always felt a little bit like home, but staying there with him, feelings out in the open, makes it a place Link could stay at forever. It’s really Sidon who feels like home, though he struggles to figure out how to put that feeling into words. 

He should have known that Sidon would be a doting lover, but Sidon still manages to catch him off guard with just how much he spoils Link. When they wake up that first morning, they hold each other close until the grumbling of Link’s stomach is impossible to ignore. 

Link, used to cooking for himself, attempts to get up and head to the palace’s kitchen. Sidon is insistent, as always, and pushes him back into bed, covering him with a blanket before leaving. When Sidon returns, he’s carrying a tray filled with food, courtesy of the palace chefs. 

Not many know just how much of a sweet tooth the Hero of Hyrule has, but Sidon knows everything about him. The tray is filled to the brim with crepes and cakes and even a honeyed apple. 

They eat in silence, though Link has found that they don’t really need words to communicate their love. Sidon, caring as always, insists on feeding Link the first few bites of the various pastries. Link flusters easily, and being fed by Sidon is truly too much. He eats on his own after those first bites, though something inside of him enjoys how much Sidon dotes on him. 

He’d never had breakfast in bed, had never had breakfast made for him at all. Sidon spoils him in and out of bed, and it’s something he’ll have to get used to. As friends, Sidon had often done small things for him. He knows that Sidon is eager to spoil him even more, now that their love is out in the open. Despite the unfamiliarity of being cared for, Link finds himself enjoying it.

After breakfast, they nap off and on. Some of their waking moments are filled with soft pleasure, and some with the simple comfort of requited love. 

Sidon does most of the talking between them, but Link can occasionally be persuaded into telling a story. Throughout their day spent in bed, Sidon asks him endless questions. Sometimes, Link humors him with a tale from his travels. 

They’ve always communicated quite well without words. They’re close, and beyond that they share a strong connection. Link is quiet most of the day, but it doesn’t mean that he doesn’t say much. 

It’s easy to see how well they balance each other out. Sidon talks…a lot. If it was anyone else, Link would probably be bothered, but Sidon’s voice is so sweet and his words are so genuine that he’s always hanging off of them while Sidon speaks. Sidon’s gift with words makes up for Link’s long silences, though Link finds that saying “I love you” is always easy.

After Link has a day to rest, he feels almost as lively as usual. 

The bite mark on his shoulder is slightly tender, but everytime he brushes against it he can’t help but smile. Sidon had worried about it the next morning, but Link is quick to heal. He’s sure that letting Sidon continue to nibble and bite at him doesn’t help, but he can’t say no. They both rather enjoy the biting, so Link figures that it’s fine. He’s put his body through worse, and wearing Sidon’s mark among his scars is a comforting thought. 

Link wants to go for a walk around the Domain. He almost walks out of Sidon’s room naked before the prince reminds him that he needs clothes. 

Slipping his Voe armor on has become a habit, though Sidon helping him put it on is certainly new. He insists on helping Sidon with his regalia, and enjoys how flustered Sidon becomes when Link dresses him in his finery. 

He’s cut short before he can reach the door by Sidon pulling him into a kiss. It isn’t deep or heavy, but passion is clearly there. Link whispers an “I love you” against Sidon’s lips before grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the palace. 

He notices Sidon staring at his exposed skin, and isn’t sure if his focus is on his chest or the teeth marks that stand out even amongst the scars. Either way, he takes silent pride in his ability to captivate Sidon. He gives Sidon’s hand a gentle squeeze and smiles up at him.

They meander around the Domain for a few hours. Link notices a few smirks and whispers aimed in their direction, but nobody approaches them to address the sudden change in their relationship. 

Link wants to catch crabs with Sidon, so he leads him to the chamber housing Ne’ez Yohma shrine. He’s surprised to find Bazz standing in front of it. It’s one of the spots Bazz normally guards, but he still isn’t expecting to see him there. 

Before he or Sidon can greet the guard, Bazz is giving them a shit-eating grin. 

“What are you two up to today?” His grin only grows when they don’t answer right away.

Link can feel that his gaze is trained on the teeth marks that the Voe armor brazenly displays. He’s embarrassed but also…this is the perfect opportunity to tease Sidon. 

_I convinced Sidon to rough me up_ , he signs, matching Bazz’s grin with his own.

Bazz cackles, and Link can feel Sidon stiffen up beside him. Bazz gives him a hearty slap on the back, and struggles to speak through his laughter, “Oh Link, so brazen! You always speak your mind. It’s good to see you two finally together. Tottika owes me a few hundred Rupees.” His grin grows impossibly wider.

Sidon is silent throughout their exchange, and Link can tell that he’s incredibly flustered without having to look. 

Bazz walks off with a wave, leaving them alone. 

Link takes Sidon’s hand and leads him into the chamber with the shrine. He sits on the edge of the water, letting his feet splash about, and pulls Sidon down with him. 

“ _Link_ ,” his voice is hushed, “I can’t believe you would say something like that to Bazz! Now the entire Domain will know.”

 _Let’s be honest Sidon._ Everyone _knows, all it takes is one look at my shoulder. Besides, it’s you who held my hand all day. They already know, and it’s obvious that everyone is alright with it_.

Sidon’s cheeks color blue, and Link smiles up at him. 

“Besides, you’re the one who babbled about making sure everyone knows that I’m yours,” Link’s tone is teasing but warm. 

His prince’s blush darkens, but his tail wags furiously, giving away his excitement. Sidon can be flustered all he wants, but they both know he’s excited that Link is his. 

Link pulls him into a soft kiss. It’s short and sweet but it’s all they need. 

They go about their day as normal after that, though Link notices that Sidon’s tail hardly ever holds still as the day goes on. 

Though Sidon knows he loves him even without words, it doesn’t stop him from saying so as much as possible. Every time he does, Sidon engulfs him in a hug or kiss or both and smothers him with praise and “I love you too”s. 

When he looks into Sidon’s eyes, he knows that they belong to each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first foray into smut and I had a lot of fun writing it. I hope it was just as fun to read it :)


End file.
